Le réconfort de ses bras
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: La mort d'Octavia plonge Bellamy et Clarke dans une peine insurmontable. Cela explique peut-être pourquoi ils ont but au point de se marier sans s'en rappeler. Mais comment gérer toute cette merde à leur réveil ? - /!\ Cette fiction parle de comment un drame peut rapprocher deux personnes, elle n'a pas pour but d'être triste de A à Z, au contraire - Rating T - Bellarke
1. Prologue

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

 **Titre** : Le réconfort de ses bras.

 **Série** : The 100

 **Couple** : Bellarke / Bellamy & Clarke

 **Rating** : T / M

 **Résumé** : La mort d'Octavia plonge Bellamy et Clarke dans une peine insurmontable. Cela explique peut-être pourquoi ils ont but au point de se marier sans s'en rappeler. Mais comment gérer toute cette merde à leur réveil ? - Bellarke.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartiens à Jason Rothenberg à qui je n'ai fais qu'emprunter cet univers fantastique.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

* * *

-BELLAMY BLAKE !, hurla une voix stridente.

Le concerné sourit d'amusement et de malice en se retournant lentement. De l'autre côté de la cafétéria, Clarke Griffin le fusillait du regard, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Elle traversa la pièce en de larges foulées, sous le regard blasé de toute l'assemblée bien habitué à ce genre de scène. Elle se posta juste devant lui et commença sont spitch :

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Bell !

-Pour quelle raison, cette fois ?, demanda-t-il.

-Tu as mis un cœur dans mon casier !, s'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

-Et cela te dégoûte ? Tu veux être médecin, non ?

-Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois aller voler un cœur dans le laboratoire étant donné que tu en est dépourvu. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment tu as sus en trouver un étant donné que tu ne devais même pas savoir quel aspect cela avait !

-Waho, quelle pique !, se moqua-t-il.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que la sœur de Bellamy Blake, Octavia, entra à son tour dans la cafétéria et vint les rejoindre d'un air las.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait Bell ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. Assura-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'un pathétique menteur. Siffla Clarke.

-Bellamy, tu n'es pas le genre de mec à ne rien faire, surtout quand Clarke est dans cet état, alors qu'as-tu inventé cette fois ?

Ce dernier baissa honteusement la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute, et avoua à sa sœur – qui s'avérait en plus être plus jeune - :

-J'ai mis un cœur dans son casier.

-Un cœur ?!, s'étonna-t-elle avec horreur. Mais où es-tu aller trouver un cœur ?

-Dans le laboratoire.

-Que dois-tu maintenant dire à Clarke ?

-Je ne m'excuserais pas. Affirma-t-il en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

-Bell...

-Non ! Si j'ai fais ça c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a mit de la teinture dans mon shampoing.

-Arrête de faire le bébé, elle partait au lavage. Intervint Clarke.

-Et je me suis balader avec les cheveux vert pendant une putain de semaine !

-Quel dommage !, ironisa Clarke.

-Bien alors tu lui dois aussi des excuses.

-Hors de question ! Car, si tu te souviens bien, mon chère Bellamy, si j'avais fais cela c'est parce que tu avais fait des trou dans mon tee-shirt de sport pour que tout le monde puisse admirer mon magnifique soutiens-gorge.

Il sourit, se rappelant de l'allure de Clarke en cour de sport, le pire c'est qu'elle l'a réellement portée.

-Oui, mais avant tu avais... Commença Bell.

-Stop !, hurla Octavia. Tout le monde sait que vous vous faîtes des crasses, c'est pas nouveau, mais une revanche en entraîne une autre, c'est un cercle sans fin.

-Parce que Bellamy est trop puéril pour y mettre un terme.

-Tu es bien placé pour le dire, hein, princesse.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des gamins ! Envoyez-vous en l'air que l'on n'en parle plus !, s'impatienta Octavia.

Sa remarque lui valut des regards outrés et dégoûtés des deux concernés. Ils se jetèrent ensuite un regard excédé et partirent chacun d'un côté.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le prof d'histoire entra dans la salle, Clarke fixa la porte, se demandant pourquoi Octavia n'était pas là, elle n'était jamais en retard, et les seules fois où elle manquait les court, elle lui envoyait toujours un message pour la prévenir qu'elle était malade. Alors que le prof d'histoire commença son cour, elle sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche et composa un message :

« Où es-tu O, le cour a commencé ? »

Elle attendit, son regard virevoltant entre la porte toujours fermée et la place vide à sa droite, tapant nerveusement sur sa table. Clarke n'était pas connu pour sa patience alors elle ressortit son portable seulement deux minutes plus tard pour renvoyer :

« Si tu as décidé de sécher pour la première fois, c'est ok, je ne te jugerais pas, mais dis-moi au moins que tout vas bien. »

Mais elle n'eut pas de nouvelle. Au bout d'une heure la porte s'ouvrit sur la CPE qui, les larmes aux yeux, fit signe au professeur de sortir, ce qu'il fit. Tout le monde profita de cette « pause » pour parler mais l'ambiance retomba lourdement quand le professeur et la CPE rentrèrent tous deux dans la pièces, les larmes aux yeux, en se raclant la gorge.

-Une nouvelle vient d'être portée à ma connaissance. Commença le professeur.

-Votre camarade, Octavia Blake, vient de décéder suite à un accident de voiture.

Clarke se décomposa, pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien comprit.

-Nous savons que vous l'aimiez tous beaucoup, Octavia est... était, une personne très chaleureuse et aimante, c'est une énorme perte. Ajouta le professeur.

Les messes basses, les exclamations, la stupeur... tout ça n'était que brouhaha aux oreilles de Clarke. Octavia n'était pas morte. Hors de question ! Mais cela la frappa lorsque tout le monde se retourna vers elle, les sachant comme des sœurs. Et là, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se leva lentement de sa chaise et traversa la pièce pour sortir.

-Clarke... Souffla le professeur sans conviction.

On attrapa son avant-bras et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la CPE :

-Nous pouvons en parler, tu n'es pas seule Clarke.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas Octavia ! Elle ne connaissait pas l'intonation de sa voix, le son mélodieux de son rire, ce petit froncement de sourcil absolument adorable qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle engueulait Bellamy et Clarke lorsqu'ils s'étaient une fois de plus pris la tête... Bellamy. Bellamy savait. Bellamy était la seule personne sur cette terre qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Alors elle dégagea son bras violemment de la prise de la CPE, sans un regard, sans un mot, et commença à marcher dans les couloirs.

Elle le repéra devant son casier, récupérant son blouson, le visage fermé. Elle se mit alors à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si Bellamy représentait la bouée de sauvetage dans son océan de douleur et alors qu'il la vit arriver, il se retourna pour la réceptionner. Et là, au creux des bras de Bellamy, dans sa chaleur réconfortante, les larmes de Clarke se mirent à couler à torrent. Il ne la serra que plus fort en caressant ses cheveux.

Sans un mot, ils sortirent de l'enceinte de la fac pour monter dans la voiture de Bellamy qui reconduisit Clarke chez elle. Toujours sans un mot, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture.

* * *

En passant le pas de sa porte, la mère de Clarke ainsi que son père, lui sautèrent dessus en lui demandant comment elle allait. Elle ne répondit pas, se laissant silencieusement enlacer par ses parents à tour de rôle. Puis, devant son manque évident de réaction, ils la laissèrent aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Bellamy entra dans son appartement nouvellement vide. Cet appartement qu'il partageait avec l'unique membre de sa famille : Octavia. Il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre à cette perte, comment il pourrait un jour se sentir vivant de nouveau. Il avait échoué lamentablement. Il avait été plus qu'un grand-frère, presque un père, pour elle. C'est lui qui l'avait élevée, qui lui avait tout apprit, qui avait séché ses larmes, supporté ses colères et partagé ses éclats de rire. Même si parfois il avait l'impression que c'était elle la grande sœur tellement elle était mature et avait la tête sur les épaules.

Sa petite sœur, sa responsabilité. Il l'avait toujours dit et aujourd'hui il avait grandement merdé : il l'avait perdu.

* * *

Le téléphone de Clarke ne cessait de sonner mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle ne pouvait parler à personne, sachant que c'était certainement des gens qui se demandait si elle allait bien, voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, mais même si c'était adorable, elle n'en avait pas la force. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle céda en l'attrapant. Tous les appels venaient majoritairement de Finn ou de Raven.

Finn et Raven sortait ensemble depuis toujours, lui semblait-il, la maternelle ou quelque chose comme ça. Et ils habitaient ensemble depuis au moins 3 ans. Cela n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils essaie tous les deux de la joindre. Elle poussa un soupire quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours éviter la conversation et comme Raven était sa meilleure amie, elle Octavia et Raven formant un trio d'enfer, elle se devait de l'appeler. Alors elle appuya sur rappeler et attendit. Raven décrocha à la première sonnerie et demanda directement :

-As-tu vu Bellamy ?

Décontenancée, Clarke répondit d'une voix rendu roque par les pleurs :

-Pas depuis qu'il m'a ramené ce matin.

-Nous avons essayé d'aller chez lui, il n'y a personne. Sa voiture n'est pas sur le parking et personne n'a de nouvelle de lui.

-Il a peut-être simplement besoin de temps seul.

-Peut-être mais cela nous inquiète, on a peur qu'il fasse une connerie, tu sais qu'Octavia est absolument tout pour lui.

Pas faux... Maintenant Clarke aussi était inquiète.

-Je m'en occupe. Répondit-elle simplement sachant parfaitement où il pouvait être.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha pour sortir de chez elle sous les regards inquiets de ses parents et monter dans sa voiture. Elle devait ressemblée à un zombie mais peu importe. Elle roula une demi-heure avant d'arriver à ce bar à la sortie de la ville, l'Arche, où Bellamy les emmenait souvent elle et Octavia, y travaillant dans le plus grand secret pour ne pas voir ses potes débarquer à tout moment. Elle n'avait jamais trop comprit pourquoi et ne le lui avait jamais demandé, se contentant de se taire à ce sujet. Elle passa la porte et l'aperçut immédiatement au bar pratiquement désert. Quelle heure était-il ? Peu importe... Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés dans le plus grand silence.

Il leva une main, attirant l'attention du barman.

-Une vodka redbull. Commanda-t-il.

Lorsque le barman le déposa sur le comptoir, Bellamy fit glisser le verre devant Clarke qui le regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu as une tête à faire peur. Dit-il simplement.

-Toi aussi. Et tu pue l'alcool.

Il sourit légèrement. Clarke n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de boire le verre cul sec et de lever la main pour en avoir un autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, buvant verre après verre dans un silence de plomb.

-Octavia serait furieuse de nous voir picoler. Dit Bellamy après un moment.

-Ouai mais ça la calmerait de nous voir côte à côte sans nous entre-tué.

-C'est clair ! Peut-être qu'elle éviterait de nous passer un savon du coup.

-Certainement !

Ils se laissèrent tout deux bercer par la brume d'alcool qui endormit la douleur peu à peu, les plongeant dans un bien-être illusoire mais nécessaire. Une chanson débuta, leur chanson, à Clarke et Octavia, celle qu'elles chantaient chaque année pour les anniversaires de l'une et de l'autre depuis qu'elles connaissaient cette endroit : _Girls just want to have fun_. Bellamy et Clarke échangèrent un regard et sourirent, chacun se rappelant les mêmes souvenirs. Bellamy se leva de son siège en attrapant la main de Clarke et l'entraîna sur scène avant de lui mettre un micro dans les mains et d'en prendre un.

-Tu es cinglé !, s'exclama Clarke en riant.

-Aller chante avec moi !

-Pour Octavia. Accepta Clarke.

-Pour Octavia. Répéta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Ils se mirent alors à chanter à tue-tête, se trémoussant au rythme de la musique, riant à chaque pas de danse de l'autre. Ils s'amusèrent réellement, malgré la peine, grâce à l'alcool.

* * *

 _Le matin suivit...  
_

Clarke gémit en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait un tel mal de crâne... Mon dieu, elle n'aurait pas du boire autant. Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière elle ne reconnut pas où elle se trouvait, puis elle vit Bellamy allongé à ses côtés, totalement nu et poussa un petit cris de surprise qui ne parvint même pas à le réveillé. Elle jeta un œil à son propre corps : elle était également nu. _Et merde..._

Et là son regard tomba sur quelque chose de nettement plus grave : un anneau. Un anneau à son annulaire... Elle jeta un œil à la main de Bellamy qui en portait également un. _Putain de merde !_ Puis se levant, la tête tournant dangereusement, elle enroula le draps autour d'elle, le tenant sur sa poitrine et sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon, sur la table basse, une corbeille de fruits contenant une carte : « _Monsieur et Madame Blake, bienvenue à Las Vegas. Félicitation pour votre mariage. La réception de l'hôtel._ »

Las Vegas ? Elle ne se rappelait même pas comment elle avait atterrie ici ? Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus être devenue _Madame Blake_ !

-Clarke ?

Elle sursauta en se retournant pour faire face à Bellamy qui avait eut la décence d'enfiler un caleçon. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur l'anneau au doigt de Bellamy qui suivit son regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'incompréhension et de jeter un œil à celui de Clarke, tenant toujours le draps et de dire, l'air totalement perdu :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

 _Coucou, je poste déjà le chapitre 1 tout simplement parce qu'il est écrit et que j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions._

 _Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais mis Rating M, pour l'instant c'est un Rating T, je m'étais trompée veuillez m'en excuser. Peut-être que cela changera en M par la suite, je n'ai pas encore décidé._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

-Tu crois qu'on s'est vraiment mariés ?, demande-t-il.

Je jette un œil à la bague à mon doigt mais ne répond pas.

-On pourrait le faire annuler. Suppose-t-il.

-Pourrait ?, répété-je, choquée. On va carrément le faire !

-Ça, c'est sûr.

-Putain, comment on en est arrivé là … ?, soupiré-je.

Il soupire à son tour.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche et... et on en reparlera après. Soufflé-je.

Il acquiesce sans rien dire et je m'éclipse.

* * *

Nous sommes plongés dans un lourd silence, presque étouffant. Aucun de nous deux n'a évoqué la question du sexe, nous sommes tous deux conscient que c'est certainement arrivé – _après tout on ne se réveille pas à poil avec quelqu'un dans un lit sans raison_ – mais la situation étant déjà pas mal merdique, disons que nous n'avons pas voulut en rajouter.

Mais, même sans ça, l'atmosphère est irrespirable. Nous avons chacun pris une douche dans l'immense suite et nous sommes à présent installé dans le salon, lui sur le fauteuil, moi sur le canapé, vêtu de nos vêtements de la veille puisque nous n'en avons visiblement pas apportés d'autres.

Nous sursautons d'un même mouvement – _signe de notre niveau de nervosité_ – lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de la suite.

-Je m'en occupe. Informé-je en me levant.

Face à moi, une femme habillée d'un uniforme - _blanc et noir –_ et poussant un chariot plein de nourriture m'adresse un grand sourire chaleureux accompagné d'un :

-Bonjour Madame Blake ! Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

Je reste une seconde sans voix, obnubilé par le « Madame Blake », avant de bredouiller :

-Oui, merci.

-Excellent. Voici quelques cadeaux de mariage de la part de l'hôtel pour avoir décidé de vous marier dans notre chapelle : le petit déjeuné royale des jeunes mariés ainsi qu'une pochette surprise !, annonce-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Elle fait rouler le chariot dans ma direction et je le tire pour le faire entrer dans la chambre.

-Nous réitérons ne vœux de bonheur en vous souhaitant une bonne journée. Récite-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Je cligne deux fois des yeux avant de refermer la porte et de pousser le chariot jusqu'au salon où m'attend Bellamy. Il attrape la pochette surprise en demandant :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Cadeau de l'hôtel. Réponds-je en haussant vaguement les épaules.

Il l'ouvre et en sort un DVD avec une photo de nous en jacket. Nous sommes habillés étrangement, moi en ce qui semble être Marilyn Monroe et lui en rockeur... Je suppose. Et nous montrons tous les deux les bagues à nos doigts en souriant largement. Déjà que j'ai la gueule de bois mais là, ça me retourne l'estomac, pendant une minute je crois même que je vais vomir. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, ponctuées de profondes inspirations, la sensation se dissipe. Je regarde Bellamy se lever pour glisser le DVD dans le lecteur et venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je prend place à ses côtés, laissant une distance convenable entre nous, alors qu'il appui sur play.

Nous apparaissont à l'écran, vêtu des vêtements que nous portons actuellement, légèrement – _beaucoup_ – éméchés. Une femme nous interroge :

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Moi c'est Bellamy Blake.

-Clarke Griffin.

-Future Madame Blake. Ajoute Bellamy.

-Tout à fait !, confirmé-je en explosant de rire.

Il me tient serrer dans ses bras, ses mains reposant sur mon ventre et les miennes les recouvrant. On ressemblerait presque à n'importe quel couple. Merde. Je déglutis.

-Alors ici, chaque mariage se fait en étant déguisé. Explique la femme.

Évidemment, c'est Végas tout de même...

-Quel personnage choisissez-vous ?

-Marilyn Monroe !, réponds-je sans la moindre hésitation.

Rien d'étonnant...

-John Travolta ! Version Grease. Précise Bellamy.

Les quelques minutes qui suivent sont un montage vidéo avec une musique d'ambiance pendant lesquels nous nous voyons nous préparer. Puis la cérémonie commence, nous voyons la salle vide mais décoré puis l'image reviens sur moi et la femme demande :

-Vous avez choisit Grils Just Want to Have Fun ? Drôle de chanson pour un mariage.

-C'est un hommage à ma meilleure amie. Sa sœur. Précisé-je.

L'image montre Bellamy qui acquiesce. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors que les premières notes de la musique s'élève. Nous voyons Bellamy m'attendre, moi remonter la minuscule allée, puis les phrases d'usages sont dîtes par le « prêtre » - _maître de cérémonie ?_ \- et nous répondons à tour de rôle : « je le veux », en signant un papier qu'il nous tend. Merde, on a signés un putain de papier. La phrase décisive est prononcée : « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. ».

Non ! Non ! Non ! … Et si.

Devant ces images nous nous décomposons et, à mes côtés, je l'entend soufflé :

-Je crois qu'on a couché ensemble.

Question sexe : Abordée.

-Je crois aussi. Murmuré-je, choquée.

Croyez-moi, ce baisé est loin d'être chaste mais alors très, très, loin... Merde. Le DVD s'arrête, l'écran devient noir, mais nous n'amorçons pas le moindre geste, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. Je déglutis de nouveau.

-Je... Commence-t-il avant de se racler la gorge. Je vais aller vérifier que c'était légal, que nous sommes vraiment... mariés.

-D'accord. Acquiescé-je.

-Euh... J'ai trouvé des tickets de bus dans ma poche.

-Maintenant on sait comme on est arrivé ici. Soupiré-je.

-Apparemment on s'est inscrit à un programme avec plusieurs autres personnes qui venaient pour se marier. Explique-t-il en sortant les ticket en question de sa poche ainsi qu'un petit dépliant qu'il avait pliés en plusieurs fois. Je te laisse regarder ça et voir pour le retour en attendant que je reviennes.

J'attrape ce qu'il me tend en acquiesçant alors qu'il se lève et s'en va. Je déplie la brochure. La première page est la photo de la chapelle dans laquelle nous nous sommes mariés et la phrase d'accroche résume parfaitement la situation : « Sautez le pas, réalisez le rêve américain, un vrai mariage à Las Végas dans la plus belle des Chapelles et dans le plus beau des hôtels : Le Cupidon. ». Je lis le descriptif : « Pour 200 dollars, offrez-vous un mariage mythique en choisissant vous-même le déguisement qui vous conviendra (Elvis, Madonna, Britney etc...) dans un décor de rêve ! Pour 100 dollars de plus : une nuit dans notre hôtel et un petit déjeuné spéciale jeunes mariés., sans oublier l'aller-retour assuré par notre bus ! ».

On a donc dépensé 300 dollars pour tout ça... Je regarde le ticket, nous avons embarqué à 18h pour arriver à 22h à l'hôtel. Était-il si tôt que ça quand j'ai retrouvée Bellamy au bar ? Il était désert ! Moi qui pensais qu'il devait être tard, enfaîte il devait être hyper tôt... J'étais tellement anesthésié par la douleur que tout cela m'est passée par-dessus la tête... Mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible ?

Si l'allée-retour était comprit, quand est le fameux retour ? Pensant qu'il doit forcément y avoir des ticket de retour je commence à chercher dans mes poches et dans mon sac à main, dans ce dernier je trouve enfin les tickets dans mon portefeuille. Le retour est prévu demain matin à 10h, arrivé 14h.

On va devoir passer la nuit ici. Tous les deux. Merde. Pas du tout gênant comme situation...

Bellamy est de retour et m'annonce avec gêne :

-Le mariage était légal et les papiers sont déjà officiels.

J'acquiesce avant d'informer à mon tour :

-Retour demain 10h.

Il acquiesce également et nous restons là à nous dévisager.

-On devrait essayer de manger. Dit-il.

-J'ai la gueule de bois. Admets-je.

-Moi aussi. Soupire-t-il.

Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et tentons de manger ce qui nous a été ramené pour le petit-déjeuner en oubliant les café qui sont présentement froid. Ce sera donc : jus de fruit, pains aux chocolat, croissants, beignets aux pommes, pains aux raisins et coupelles de fruits. Du moins, ce que nous pourrons avaler.

-Bon écoute !, s'exclame-t-il en brisant le silence inconfortable. Ok, on a fait une connerie, on s'est marié alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble et que les seules conversations que nous avons tournent en hurlement mais maintenant il nous faut un plan !

-Un plan ?, répété-je.

-Déjà, on pourrait aller nous acheter des vêtements propres et de quoi dormir ce soir. Propose-t-il.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Et... pour la suite, nous pourrions décider de nous poser ce soir afin de décider ce que nous allons faire, d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête, totalement paumée.

* * *

J'attrape mon sac à main et retourne dans le salon rejoindre Bellamy qui est en train de fourrer son portefeuille dans la poche de son jean.

-Je suis prête. Informé-je.

-Tu ne devrais pas appeler ta mère avant que l'on y aille ? Elle doit être inquiète, non ?, suppose-t-il.

Ma mère ? Oh merde, ma mère ! Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup comme deux soucoupes remplis de panique et je commence à fouiller compulsivement dans mon sac à main à la recherche de mon portable. Où est-il ?! Merde, merde et merde ! Je cours dans la chambre et commence à tout retourner. Il est là, sous le lit ! Je me baisse pour l'attraper et reste assise par terre le temps de l'allumer.

-Oh non... Soufflé-je. Non, non, non...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'enquiert Bellamy.

Je relève les yeux, il m'a suivit et se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-17 appels en absence et je ne te parle même pas des messages...

-Tu croyais qu'elle ne remarquerait pas ton absence ?, s'étonne-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non mais... Merde, elle va me tuer.

Je clique sur sa conversation et remonte la liste de message qu'elle m'a envoyée pour commencer par le début mais je me décompose en découvrant le dernier message que je lui ai envoyé. En réalité, c'est une photo... Mon estomac se retourne violemment.

-Bel... Murmuré-je.

Intrigué, il approche et se baisse pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule. J'ai envoyée un selfie de nous à ma mère. Une photo où nous sommes déguisés, montrant fièrement nos bagues, Bellamy embrassant ma joue et moi souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mon Dieu... Je l'ai envoyée à ma mère...

Je descend sur ses messages qui me demande, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, si j'ai perdue la tête, où je suis, si c'est une blague etc...

-Elle va me tuer. Murmuré-je, dépitée.

-Dire qu'elle m'aimait bien... Soupire-t-il.

-Et toi ? Personne ne t'as appelé ?, demandé-je.

-Je n'ai pas vérifié, la seule personne qui aurait put remarquer mon absence n'est plus la pour le faire. Rétorque-t-il, nous tirant une grimace de douleur à chacun. Excuses-moi. Soupire-t-il.

J'acquiesce légèrement, le souvenir d'Octavia s'imposant de nouveau à moi. Le souvenir de sa mort. Il se dirige de l'autre côté du lit pour attraper son portable sur la table de chevet et l'allume avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Qui a-t-il ?, m'enquiers-je en me relevant enfin.

-Mon agent m'a appelé. Informe-t-il. Il ne devait pas le faire avant au moins trois-quatre jours.

-Ton agent ?, répété-je avec incompréhension.

Il me regarde avec gêne et avoue :

-J'ai signé chez un label, mon album devrait sortir la semaine prochaine.

-Vraiment ?, m'écrié-je. Mais c'est génial, Bel ! Félicitation.

Et je le pense, ce mec a une voix extraordinaire et j'adore l'écouter chanter au bar, même si je lui dit tout le temps que c'est con que son caractère de merde vienne tout gâcher. Il me sourit tendrement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant.

-Je devais vous l'annoncer hier soir.

Une lueur de peine traverse son regard et je me décompose. Hier soir nous devions aller au bar avec Octavia pour l'écouter chanter...

-Ça te gêne pas que j'écoute le message qu'il m'a laissé avant qu'on y aille ?, s'enquiert-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Vas-y, moi je vais appelé ma mère.

Je sors de la chambre en fermant la porte pour lui laisser de l'intimité et me rend dans le salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé et appelle ma mère. Elle répond à la première sonnerie en hurlant :

-Où es-tu Clarke ?! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?!

-Écoute maman...

-Non, toi écoute : Tu vas rentrer immédiatement Clarke Griffin !

-Le bus est à 10h demain matin maman, je serais là vers 14h-14h30. Informé-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu as vraiment épousé Bellamy Blake ?!

-Oui, maman mais...

-Je suppose que tu aurais put trouver pire, ce garçon est adorable et responsable. Je ne savais même pas que vous sortiez ensemble !

Devrais-je lui dire que ce n'était pas intentionnel ? Elle serait certainement encore plus en colère... Je devrais attendre de rentrer à la maison pour tout lui expliquer.

-Te rends-tu compte dans quel état nous étions ton père et moi en ne te voyant pas rentrer de la nuit alors que tu ne répondais pas à ton portable et que nous tombions directement sur la messagerie !

-Excuses-moi maman...

-Nous en reparlerons à ton retour mais ne pense pas que tu t'en sortiras avec un simple « excuses-moi maman », j'attends des explications et ça a intérêt à être en béton armée. Prévient-elle.

Ouai bah encore faut-il en avoir...

-D'accord maman, à demain.

-À demain. Réplique-t-elle froidement en coupant court à la conversation.

Au même moment, Bellamy sort de la chambre avec un air défait.

-Ça a été avec ta mère ?, demande-t-il.

-Disons qu'elle me laisse le temps de rentrée pour vraiment me tomber dessus... Soupiré-je. Que voulais ton agent ?

-Je suis dans la merde... Soupire-t-il à son tour.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Nous. Admet-il.

-Nous ? Comment peut-il seulement le savoir ?

-Tu as regardé ton Facebook dernièrement ?

Je me décompose :

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai posté la photo sur Facebook ?!

-Non.

Je soupire de soulagement mais il reprend :

-C'est moi qui l'ai fait.

-Oh... Soufflé-je.

-Ouai...

-Il a vraiment été dur ?, m'enquiers-je.

-Non, pas du tout.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension :

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Il croit qu'on s'est vraiment mariés. Genre, intentionnellement.

-Et ?

-Imagine le coup de pub à la veille de la lancée de mon album.

De nouveau, je fronce les sourcils.

-Épouser la fille de la candidate aux présidentielles une semaine avant la sortie de l'album. Explique-t-il.

-Je vois. Acquiescé-je. Ma mère est sous les projecteurs, donc ça rayonne sur moi, donc ça rayonne sur toi.

-Exact. Il va carrément me tuer quand il va savoir la vérité.

Je pâli. La photo est sur les réseaux sociaux depuis trop longtemps pour être passée inaperçue, les médias ont déjà dues s'en saisir. Une raison supplémentaire pour que ma mère me tue : le pays entier va être au courant des déboires de sa fille à Las Végas.

-On devrait y aller. Soupire-t-il, tout aussi résigner que moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

-Vous avez fait quoi ?, s'écrie ma mère, ahurit.

Nous venons de finir de lui expliquer la situation et autant dire que cela revient carrément à signer _mon_ arrêt de mort. Sans déconner, elle me foudroie tellement du regard que si cela pouvait tuer, je ne serais clairement plus de ce monde.

-Comment as-tu pus être aussi stupide ?! As-tu pensée ne serait-ce qu'une minute aux conséquences que ton geste aurait sur ma campagne ? Je suis candidate, Clarke !

En réalité, non, je n'y ai pas pensé, pas avant que Bellamy ne me le rappelle.

-J'ai fais une bêtise mais... Commencé-je.

-En effet, oui, et une grosse ! Heureusement pour toi, pour vous, j'ai un plan. Annonce-t-elle.

Tant mieux, parce que malgré les heures de conversation de la veille au soir nous ne sommes pas arrivé à en trouver un ! Bellamy et moi échangeons tout de même un regard sceptique et inquiet alors qu'elle reprend en regardant Bellamy dans les yeux :

-Je me suis renseigné sur toi. Commence-t-elle, Bellamy se décomposant. Je sais que ton album sera lancé dans une semaine et que toute cette histoire est un bon coup de pub pour ta carrière.

-Si vous croyez que j'ai tout calculé, vous vous trompez. Rétorque-t-il, blessé.

-Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu es un garçon bien et mature. Je dis simplement que nous avons tous de bonnes raisons de continuer cette histoire.

-Pardon ?, m'étonné-je.

-Dans notre intérêt à tous, nous devrions transformer cette farce ridicule en un véritable mariage d'amour.

-D'amour ?, répété-je, choquée.

-Vous voulez qu'on reste mariés ?, demande Bellamy, pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

-Exact. Confirme ma mère.

A-t-elle perdue la tête ?

-Mais maman...

-Tais-toi !, ordonne-t-elle. Je ne vous dis pas de le rester à vie, soyons d'accord, seulement de faire semblant de vivre le grand amour quelques mois. Puis, lorsque les élections seront passées et que la carrière de Bellamy sera lancée, vous pourrez divorcer en trouvant le motif qui vous plaira.

-Maman, les élections sont dans dix mois ! Vous venez à peine de commencer la campagne !, m'exclamé-je.

-Tout à fait, cette campagne démarre à peine et je suis en tête, Clarke. Tu pourrais l'anéantir en l'espace d'une minute alors fais attention à ce que tu vas faire. Prévint-elle.

Je suis défaite. Incapable d'établir un raisonnement cohérent ou d'aligner deux mots.

-Je vous laisse en discuter. Déclare-t-elle.

Elle quitte la pièce, non sans me lancer un regard équivoque.

-Elle est furieuse. Murmure Bellamy, comme s'il avait peur de me brusquer.

Je comprend sur moi lorsqu'il tend la main pour essuyer la larmes qui coulait sur ma joue.

-Crois-moi, elle est plus déçue que furieuse. Soufflé-je.

Il fronce les sourcils alors j'explique :

-Je suis une source de déception.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je le coupe :

-Crois-moi, je ne fais pas dans le mélodramatique, je cite ses paroles.

-Avait-elle une bonne raison de dire ça ?, demande-t-il.

-J'ai foiré mon année de médecine. Informé-je.

-Mais tu adorais ça !, s'exclame-t-il, surprit.

J'hoche négativement la tête.

-J'ai pris médecine parce que ma mère m'y avait obligée et j'ai pris des options d'histoire pour être avec ta sœur. Bien sûr tout ça me plaisais mais... ce n'était pas mon truc.

-Et quel est ton truc ?

-L'art. Réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

-EH bien, fait une école d'art !, dit-il avec évidence.

Je ris sans amusement :

-C'est curieux que tu dises ça, car quand j'en ai parlé à ma mère en expliquant que mon projet était d'ouvrir une galerie, c'est justement le moment où elle m'a affirmée que j'étais une source de déception. Imagines-tu la fille de la potentielle future présidente dans l'art ? La médecine est tellement plus clinquante !, ironisé-je.

-Tu es majeur, si tu veux faire cette école, fais-le.

-Elle coûte chère, et bien que ma mère ait largement les moyens, elle refuse de la payer.

-Je n'imaginais pas ta mère comme ça... Admet-il.

-Ah oui ?

-Je l'ai toujours imaginé comme une mère présente, qui te soutiens dans tes choix. Je t'ai toujours envié pour ça.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien c'est justement la raison pour laquelle j'enviais Octavia.

Il arque un sourcil.

-Elle t'avait toi, Bel. Et toi tu es vraiment ce genre de personne : présent quoi qu'il arrive dans tous les choix qu'elle faisait.

Il me sourit :

-C'est gentil.

Je lui souris en silence.

-Que va-t-on faire ?, s'enquiert-il enfin.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

Il fronce les sourcils, en pleine réflexion.

-On devrait le faire. Lâche-t-il finalement.

-Vraiment ?, M'étonné-je.

Il hausse les épaules :

-Cela calmerait ta mère, aiderait ma carrière, même si je tiens à préciser que je ne l'avais pas prémédité, et...

-Je le sais, Bel. Affirmé-je.

-Et on pourrait y poser une condition. Conclut-il.

-Qui serait ?

-Le droit pour toi de faire ton école d'art.

-Tu crois réellement qu'elle accepterait ?

-Elle a l'air de vraiment tenir à ce qu'on reste marié. Pour nous, cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

-A part qu'on devrait réussir à se supporter.

-On a bien réussis ces dernières 48 heures. Fait-il remarquer.

-En es-tu vraiment sûre, Bellamy ? Si on se lance c'est pour, minimum, 10 mois et encore...

Il acquiesce :

-Prêt si tu es prête.

-Prête. Acquiescé-je. MAMAN TU PEUX VENIR !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se tient de nouveau devant nous.

-Avez-vous réfléchit ?, demande-t-elle froidement.

-Oui, on s'est mit d'accord. Réponds-je.

-On va le faire. Informe Bellamy.

-Parfait !, s'exclame ma mère en souriant.

-Mais, à une condition. Ajoute Bellamy.

-Je t'écoute. Répond suspicieusement ma mère.

-Vous allez payer cette école d'art à Clarke et la laisser réaliser son rêve.

Ma mère se décompose.

-À vous de voir, c'est non-négociable. Prévint-il.

-Bien. Acquiesce ma mère à contre-cœur. Mais... Reprend-elle. Personne ne doit être au courant de tout ça, personne d'autre que nous trois.

-Mais, et papa ?, m'étonné-je.

-Ton père me tuerait s'il savait quoi que ce soit à propos de cet arrangement. Rétorque-t-elle.

C'est à mon tour d'acquiescer à contre-cœur, je suis tellement proche de mon père que cela sera difficile de lui mentir.

-Nous allons donc déménager tes affaires chez Bellamy. Lâche-t-elle.

-Quoi ?, m'écrié-je.

-Eh bien, un couple marié ne vit pas séparément chérie, comment veux-tu être crédible ?, rétorque-t-elle avec ironie.

-Tu pourrais t'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Propose Bellamy.

J'acquiesce vaguement :

-EH bien j'imagine qu'on va devoir apprendre à se supporter _et_ à cohabiter.

Nous grimaçons tous les deux : ça va être compliqué.

-Pas de colorant dans mes shampoings. Plaisante-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pas de trou dans mes tee-shirt. Rétorqué-je.

On se met à rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de ma mère. Nous nous levons tous du canapé dans le but d'aller faire mes valises quand ma mère attrape mon poignet, rive ses yeux aux miens et dit :

-Invite ta mère la prochaine fois que tu te marieras.

-Si prochaine fois il y a. Rétorqué-je en soupirant.

-Plus tôt que tu ne le pense.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Nous allons organiser un _vrai_ mariage.

-Mais maman...

-Clarke, ne dis pas un mot. Prévient-elle.

-Vous voulez qu'on se remarie ?, demande Bellamy.

-Exactement mon cher, et ce sera un mariage grandiose je peux vous l'assurer !, s'exclame-t-elle.

Puis elle pose une main sur ma joue et ajoute avec tendresse :

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mère ne ferait pas pour sa fille ?!

Je me demande si c'est ironique mais ne répond rien, ne voulant pas repartir dans une dispute. De toute façon on est déjà marié alors... On n'est plus à ça près...

* * *

Cette après-midi, nous avons déménagé toutes mes affaires chez Bellamy et, à présent, cela fait une petite heure que j'attends anxieusement que mon père rentre du travail. Bellamy est installé sur le canapé à mes côtés et ma mère sur le fauteuil, nous avons allumés la télé histoire de faire un bruit de fond et de passer le temps. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire de quoi il est exactement question mais c'est une émission de cuisine. En réalité, je suis d'avantage préoccupée par le rôle que je vais devoir tenir devant mon père. Il faut absolument qu'il ne se doute de rien, j'ai pris ma décision concernant la suite et mon père aurait bien du mal à comprendre mon choix et cela lui ferait certainement beaucoup de peine. Et cela est la dernière chose que je pourrais vouloir. Alors à ses yeux je serais une jeune mariée heureuse et épanouie, vivant le genre de relation idéaliste dont chaque fille rêve. J'avais bien expliquer ce point à Bellamy et il m'avait juré de ne rien laisser paraître.

Nous entendons la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je sursaute. Bellamy pose une main calme sur mon genoux en m'adressant un regard rassurant accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Lorsque mon père entre dans le salon, son regard se pose d'emblée sur la main de Bellamy avant de remonter sur moi et de sourire à pleines dents :

-Trésor !, s'exclame-t-il. Tu es rentrée.

Aussitôt, je saute de mon siège pour me jeter dans ses bras comme la gamine de cinq ans que je resterais toujours en sa présence. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front en jetant un regard perplexe à Bellamy.

-Monsieur Griffin. Salut poliment ce dernier en tendant sa main.

Mon père me jette un regard en biais.

-S'il te plaît, papa. Prié-je.

Alors il serre la main de Bellamy et lui répond :

-Bonjour Bellamy.

Puis il reporte son attention sur moi et attend patiemment alors je me lance :

-Écoute papa... Je suis vraiment désolé d'être partie comme ça sans donner d'explication mais... J'avais vraiment besoin d'être avec Bellamy et je ne savais plus comment affronter... - _je m'arrête, ne pouvant pas prononcer les mots fatidiques_ – tout ça.

-Je comprends cette partie, c'est avec la suite que j'ai du mal. Rétorque-t-il.

-Eh bien... Bellamy et moi sortons ensemble depuis maintenant huit mois et... On... On s'aime vraiment tu sais... Et... On était vraiment pas bien et... Bégayé-je.

-Nous voulions transformer une journée de merde en quelque chose de... Mieux. Conclut Bellamy, volant à mon aide.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchis, je l'admet, nous avons simplement foncé tête baissé mais je ne regrette rien, vraiment. Assuré-je. Je suis amoureuse de lui et je suis heureuse d'être devenue Madame Blake, même si les circonstances auraient pût être... meilleures.

-Huit mois ?, s'étonne mon père en fin de compte.

-C'était censé rester un secret. Murmuré-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai signé un contrat avec une maison de disque et j'étais censé rester célibataire. Informe Bellamy.

Je tente de ne pas paraître étonnée mais me demande tout de même si c'est vrai ou pas.

-Pourquoi avoir épousé ma fille dans ce cas ?

-Parce que je l'aime et que ce n'est pas un contrat qui va m'empêcher de l'aimer.

-C'est très louable... Même si le fait que ma fille se marie à seulement vingt ans et après seulement huit mois de relation ne me plaît pas.

-Mais on se connaît depuis tellement d'année, cela nous semblait naturelle. Tenté-je.

Mon père me sourit avec bienveillance.

-Tu as fais ton choix, trésor, je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse.

-Je le suis. Assuré-je.

-J'ai été également déconcerté par tout cela. Informe ma mère. J'ai commencé par leur faire la moral mais comme Clarke à réellement l'air heureuse et que Bellamy est un garçon très bien que nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années j'ai pris sur moi. J'ai décidé de leur faire confiance, j'ai aidé Clarke à déménager ses affaires cette après-midi et je leur ai promis de leur organiser un vrai mariage.

Mon père me jette un coup d'œil et j'adopte un sourire ravie.

-Bien entendu que nous allons t'organiser le mariage de tes rêves, trésor. Assure-t-il.

-Merci papa !

Je me niche dans ses bras alors qu'il me serre fort.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long et j'en suis désolé, j'espère que le fait de poster souvent rattrape un peu ça lol.

Certains d'entre vous sont triste de la mort d'Octavia, je le suis aussi, c'est un de mes personnage préféré et j'ai tendance à beaucoup me reposer sur elle dans mes histoires Bellarke, mais j'avais cette idée et voulait l'exploiter.

D'autres m'ont fait comprendre que Bellamy et Clarke oubliait rapidement Octavia, ce chapitre va vous prouver le contraire.

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pensais qu'être là, chez Bellamy, me troublerait mais en réalité ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens chez moi, à ma place. Après tout ça fait des années que j'habite pratiquement ici et autant dire que la chambre d'amis est presque devenue ma chambre au fil des années. Il y avait même quelques affaires à moi dans les tiroirs avant même que nous ramenions mes valises ainsi qu'une brosse à dent. Non, le réel problème c'est qu'avant j'étais là pour Octavia, _avec_ Octavia.

Voilà la cause de mon insomnie.

Allongé ici, j'aurais presque l'impression qu'elle est là, dans la chambre d'à côté, dormant paisiblement, prête à venir me réveiller dans quelques heures en sautant joyeusement sur le lit et en criant « Debout la marmotte ! » de sa voix légèrement suraigu et de son rire cristallin.

Vers minuit, je repousse les couvertures et sors discrètement de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la sienne. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement en découvrant son lit vide, même si je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas là, une part de moi – _totalement irrationnelle_ – ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Abattue, je me laisse tomber par terre, au pied du lit, et pose mon dos contre celui-ci, ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine avant de les entourer de mes bras, ma tête reposant contre le lit.

Il est presque deux heures du matin quand Bellamy me trouve. Je suis toujours dans la même position et, silencieusement, il approche pour s'installer par terre à mes côtés, imitant ma position. Au bout d'un moment je souffle :

-Son enterrement est dans quelques heures.

Je n'attend pas de réponse, je sais qu'il le sait, et il sait que je sais qu'il le sait alors il ne dit rien. Pourtant je poursuis :

-J'ai tellement honte... Soufflé-je, ne pouvant retenir un sanglot.

Je porte une main devant ma bouche pour retenir les suivants, il ne faut pas que je craque, ce n'est pas encore arrivé et je crains que je ne me brise. Il semble choqué lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi et que ses yeux cherches les miens, mais je fuis son regard.

-Clarke... ?, murmure-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Depuis qu'elle – je marque une pause, ne pouvant pas le dire à voix haute – n'est plus là, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à la merde dans laquelle on s'est foutu toi et moi, à m'inquiéter pour ce qui allait arriver alors que... J'aurais du ne penser qu'à elle, j'aurais du... Je ne sais pas. D'un autre côté je sais que toute cette histoire m'a distraite, tu sais, ça m'a empêcher d'affronter mais maintenant...

-Maintenant il faut affronter. Conclut-il, sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Ouai... Mon Dieu Bel, ça fait tellement mal que j'ai peur de me briser...

Ça y'est, je pleurais pour de bon. Bellamy passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre son torse en commençant à caresser mes cheveux. Je niche mon visage dans son cou et m'accroche à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je ne te laisserais pas te briser, Clarke. Je suis là. Murmure-t-il doucement.

J'entends les trémolo dans sa voix, je ressens la peine, le désespoir... alors je me serre d'avantage contre lui.

Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il était quand nous avions enfin décidé d'aller nous coucher mais nous ne nous levons pas avant 13 heures. Bellamy me suivant de peu.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Dis-je en baillant.

Ça le fait bailler à son tour alors qu'il s'assoit face à moi et se sert du café. Nous buvons chacun le notre en silence puis il lève les yeux sur moi et me détaille doucement. J'arque un sourcil alors il dit :

-Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Je ris légèrement, et je lui suis reconnaissante pour ça.

-Tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux. Rétorqué-je.

Il sourit.

-Je vais aller me préparer, comme tu viens gentiment de le faire remarquer j'ai du travail.

* * *

En arrivant au cimetière, je reconnais plusieurs personnes dont certain de la FAC. Je rend son sourire à Raven – _une très bonne amie à Octavia et moi_ – en priant pour ne pas que cela ressemble à une grimace. Celle-ci a les traits tirés et les joues couvertes de larmes. Je tourne la tête et, cette fois, je grimace franchement. Des journalistes sont là, se tenant à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se faire jeter et leurs appareils photos et caméra sont fixés sur Bellamy et moi. J'inspire profondément en tentant de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas leur donner cette satisfaction.

Alors que je me dirige automatiquement vers une rangé de chaise, Bellamy me retient en attrapant ma main pour m'attirer contre lui avant de passer son bras autour de mon bassin et de m'entraîner au premier rang à droite du curée. Il murmure :

-C'est ici, la place de la famille.

En effet, je l'ai épousé, aux yeux de tout le monde je suis sa femme donc... je ne dis pas un mot et ne bouge pas. Nous nous asseyons côte à côte et sa main attrape la mienne, posé sur ma cuisse. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un geste sincère ou pas, mais je décide de choisir de penser que c'est le cas, alors je m'y agrippe. Il soupire de soulagement en voyant que je ne la retire pas et je comprend qu'il a autant besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage que moi.

La cérémonie est longue et difficile et quand Bellamy et moi rentrons nous sommes tous les deux livides.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Informe-t-il.

J'acquiesce silencieusement alors que je me dirige dans la cuisine et commence à faire à manger. Lorsque Bellamy ressort de la salle de bain et me vois il dit :

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'apaise.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça va.

Alors il ne dit plus rien et entre dans sa chambre.

* * *

-On mange !, crié-je.

Bellamy sort quelques secondes plus tard de sa chambre pour découvrir la table parfaitement dressé et le plat sur la table. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux s'agrandissent avant de se remettre en mouvement pour venir s'asseoir face à moi. Nous nous servons et il porte un morceau de poulet à sa bouche.

-Putain c'est trop bon !, s'exclame-t-il, me faisant sourire. C'est ta mère qui t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

-Non. J'ai appris toute seule.

-Toute seule ?, s'étonne-t-il.

-Ma mère est une femme très prise tu sais, elle a toujours été aux abonnées absentes alors c'est mon père qui faisait à manger et crois-moi ça n'a pas été jolie à voir. - _je souris_ – Alors, en ayant mare de manger des plat tout préparés passés au micro-onde, vers mes dix ans, j'ai décidé de faire à manger. J'ai appris en suivant des recettes et c'était plutôt concluant. Le sourire sur le visage de mon père quand il est rentré du boulot et que tout étais prêt sur la table et celui qu'il a eut dans il m'a dit que c'était délicieux... Mon père ne souriait pas beaucoup alors c'était la plus belle chose au monde pour moi. Au fil des années c'est devenue une habitude.

-Tu n'en as jamais voulut à ta mère ?, demande-t-il.

-Oh, si, souvent même. - _je ris légèrement_ – Mais comment veux-tu en vouloir à quelqu'un de louper les repas de familles, les anniversaires, les représentations de danse et tout ce qui a un semblant d'importance pour toi quand tu sais qu'elle en train de sauver une vie ? Alors on s'y fait, on apprend à accepter son absence et le fait qu'elle ne sera jamais la personne que tu veux qu'elle soit.

-Je vous voyais comme la parfaite petite famille. Admet-il.

-Tout le monde nous voit comme ça et ma mère tient vraiment à cette image. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est en campagne. Tu imagine, la grande neurochirurgienne, mariée à un professeur de médecine, c'est pour ça qu'elle tenait tant à ce que je fasses médecine. C'était la suite logique. L'image idéale.

Il fronce les sourcils avant de dire :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet.

-Tout vas bien. Assuré-je. Je vais bien. Et puis, ça m'a permit d'avoir un talent manifeste pour la cuisine. Plaisanté-je.

Il rit légèrement :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais !

* * *

Le soir, nous avons décidé de regarder une comédie, « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon dieu ? », quelque chose de rôle et de léger pour chasser toutes les pensés obscures. Mais lorsque le film est finit et qu'il faut aller nous coucher, nous ne bougeons pas d'un centimètre.

-Tu dors avec moi ?, propose-t-il.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent alors que je me tourne vers lui avec surprise.

-J'ai dis « dormir » Clarke. Fait-il remarquer. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul.

J'acquiesce doucement en répondant :

-Moi non plus.

Dans le lit c'est presque naturellement qu'il me prend dans ses bras et commence à caresser mes cheveux.

-Bel ?, murmuré-je.

-Hum ?

-Tu sais, tout à l'heure... Tu as dis que ma place était du côté de la famille ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que tu as dis ça parce que, aux yeux de tout le monde, nous sommes mariés mais... Je voulais juste te dire que mariage ou pas tu es ma famille. Murmuré-je. Octavia aussi était ma famille... Tu sais même si tu m'énervais comme personne je t'ai toujours considéré ainsi, après tout dans chaque famille il y a cette personne que tu as toujours envie d'étrangler.

Son étreinte se resserre autour de moi et il répond :

-Je n'ai pas dis ça parce que tu es ma femme, Clarke, j'ai dis ça parce que, moi aussi, j'ai toujours pensée que tu faisais partie de la famille et qu'Octavia aurait voulut que tu sois à cette place.

Je souris doucement.

-Je voulais que tu sois à cette place. Reprend-il. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce légèrement.

-Dors maintenant. Souffle-t-il.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

Vraiment désolé à tous : moi aussi ça me déprime un monde sans Octavia, mais j'ai eu cette diée et j'ai eu beau retourner l'histoire dans tous les sens je ne savais pas comment faire autrement...

Octavia fera quand même, en quelque sorte, partie de l'histoire, d'ailleurs elle se trouve dans ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

 _Bonne lecture, bisous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Lorsque je me lève le lendemain matin, je découvre Bellamy endormit sur le canapé, la télé allumée. Je souris doucement...

.

 _-C'est quoi un frère ?, ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils._

 _La petite brunette que je venais de rencontrer me regarda comme si j'étais débile et me répondit :_

 _-Bah je sais pas moi, c'est un frère._

 _-Ah et ça fait quoi un frère ?, m'étais-je enquit stupéfaite._

 _-Bah ça s'occupe de toi, ça te fait plein de câlin et ça t'emmène à l'école._

 _-Donc c'est comme un papa ?_

 _-Mais nooooon ! Un papa il fait craque-craque avec ta maman et puis une cigogne t'apporte._

 _-Et ton frère a pas fait craque-craque avec ta maman ?_

 _-Beuuuurk ! Un frère c'est un enfant comme nous mais plus vieux, lui aussi il est emmener par la cigogne._

 _-Beaucoup plus vieux ?_

 _-D'après ce que j'ai compris ça dépend pour les gens, des fois il peut être plus jeune._

 _-C'est compliqué !_

 _-Ouai !_

 _-Et il s'appelle comment ?_

 _-Bellamy ! Je te le présenterais un jour maintenant qu'on est copines !_

 _Elle m'avait adressée une énorme sourire où manquait deux dents._

 _._

Je me rappelle de ce souvenirs comme si c'était hier. Notre rentrée en grande section, nous avions seulement 5 ans, Bellamy en avait 10, et c'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de lui. C'était également la première fois que j'adressais la parole à celle qui serait ma meilleure amie, ma sœur : Octavia Blake. Cette rentrée a changée ma vie...

Ayant eu des problèmes de santé quand j'étais petite, c'était la première fois que j'allais à l'école, j'aurais normalement du être en CP mais j'avais du retard à rattraper, alors on m'avait fait descendre d'une classe, c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée avec Octavia qui avait un an de moins que moi. Elle qui était à l'école depuis 2 ans savait tous les trucs à savoir et elle m'avait prise sous son aile.

Je décide de le laisser dormir et de préparer le petit déjeuné. C'est seulement lorsque le tintement du micro-onde retentit et que j'en sors les cafés que Bellamy se réveil.

-Quelle heure est-il ?, demande-t-il.

-Neuf heures environs. Ton café est prêt.

-Merci.

Il se lève pour venir s'installer face à moi et commence à boire son café avant d'expliquer :

-Je me suis réveillé vers 5h et comme je ne voulais pas te réveillé j'ai pensé que regarder la télé me fatiguerais mais j'ai du m'endormir.

J'acquiesce doucement.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Bel, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre.

-Un homme doit rendre des comptes à sa femme quand il l'abandonne dans le lit. Plaisante-t-il.

-Peut-être quand ils ont un lit en commun.

* * *

Ma vie avec Bellamy était plutôt zen depuis deux semaines, nous avions trouvés un équilibre et suivions notre routine. Je m'occupais des repas, il s'occupait des courses et nous faisions le ménage ensemble. Nous nous prenions presque plus la tête, je dis bien « presque », après tout on ne change pas du tout au tout du jour au lendemain. La nuit nous dormions parfois ensemble. Disons plutôt que nous finissions la majorité des nuits ensemble. Soit je le rejoignais à cause d'un cauchemar, soit il me rejoignait – _à cause d'un cauchemar également ?_ -.

Bref, ça se passait plutôt bien, si nous ne prenions pas en compte le fait que nous mentions à tout le monde et, cela, à longueur de temps. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour dire la vérité à personne, _absolument_ personne, pas même nos amis les plus proches, donc quand les potes de Bellamy débarquaient – _parfois à l'improviste_ – je devais me transformer en la parfaite petite femme et, même si j'avais crus ne pas les apprécier au premier abord, je dois bien admettre que finalement je les adore ce qui m'a bien facilité la tache !

Mes amis ? EH bien... Disons que je les ai évités un maximum. Mentir n'est pas facile pour moi même si je découvre qu'au fil des jours cela deviens de plus en plus facile. Mais c'était sans compter sur Raven qui, ce matin, décide de me mettre au pied du mur...

En effet, après deux semaines passées à répondre vaguement à ses SMS, à éviter de l'avoir au téléphone et à lui promettre de la contacter pour qu'on puisses se voir – _sans jamais le faire_ – elle décide de se pointer à ma porte.

C'est donc avec surprise et en laissant en plan la préparation du déjeuner que je vais ouvrir la porte pour faire face à une Raven sceptique. Elle fronce les sourcils en me détaillant et lance :

-EH bien, ce n'était visiblement pas une blague.

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu es bien devenue Madame Blake.

-Oui, je te l'ai dis pas message... Réponds-je avec incompréhension.

-Écoute chérie, cette situation c'est comme le père noël, il faut le voir pour y croire.

Je souris d'amusement : Ça c'est ma Raven. L'air de rien, elle me contourne pour entrée et s'installe sur une chaise.

-Racontes-moi tout !, exige-t-elle.

-Raven... Soupiré-je.

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites Clarke, alors je t'ai laissé de l'espace pour te remettre, j'avais moi-même besoin de temps, mais maintenant je veux comprendre, parce que je suis ton amie et que je suis là pour toi.

J'inspire profondément, prête à sortir l'histoire habituelle, et prend place à table à ses côtés. J'hésite une seconde parce que cette fois il s'agit de Raven mais me lance :

-La vérité c'est que Bellamy et moi ça fait un moment que ça dure.

-Vraiment ?! Pourtant rien n'a changé, vous vous disputez toujours autant.

-Oh et, crois-moi, même le mariage n'a pas changé cela.

-Qui aime bien, châtie bien, hein ?, rit-elle.

-Exact. Ça faisait 9 mois en réalité et... il m'a demandé de l'épousé une semaine avant la mort d'Octavia.

Ma voix s'étrangle sur le mot « mort » alors que je me reprend rapidement pour lutter contre les larmes :

-J'ai dis oui, je savais que c'était précipité mais Bellamy et moi ça fait 15 ans qu'on se connaît alors même si cela ne faisait que 9 mois que nous étions réellement ensemble... je ne sais pas, ça m'a simplement semblé être la suite logique. On devait faire les choses bien mais Octavia n'était plus là et on était vraiment mal, alors on a pas mal bu et on est tombé sur une pub pour un week-end à Las Végas comprenant l'hôtel, le bus et... le mariage. Alors on l'a fait. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Elle a les yeux comme deux soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte, j'ajoute :

-Mais nous en sommes très heureux ! Je veux dire, on avait prévu de se marié, ce n'était qu'une question de temps donc nous n'avons aucun regret. Depuis on habite ensemble et ça se passe très bien, on est bien. Ça nous aide à surmonter... l'absence d'Octavia, même si ça reste douloureusement insupportable.

-Tu es sûr d'être heureuse, Clarke ?, s'enquiert-elle.

-Je n'en ai pas l'air ?

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais, ma chérie... - _elle s'arrête une seconde pour attraper mes mains dans les siennes_ – Bellamy Blake, franchement ? Qui aurait put imaginer ça ? Excuses-moi d'être légèrement sceptique.

Je ris légèrement et je comprend rapidement que je dois dire quelque chose de vraie pour qu'elle me croie. Alors je réfléchis avant de dire la seule vérité dont je sois sûr à 100 % :

-La seule chose que je peux te dire Raven c'est que sans Bellamy Blake je me serais certainement noyée ces deux dernières semaines. Il m'a sauvé, il m'a empêcher de me brisé et il a toujours été là.

Elle me sourit tristement :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est partie.

Mon cœur se fissure douloureusement alors que je murmure :

-Moi non plus... Quand Bel et moi nous disputons j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle va entrer dans l'appartement et nous faire la morale comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Raven sourit.

.

 _-Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer tous les deux. Avait insisté Octavia en dardant un regard lourd de reproches sur moi._

 _-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, ton frère m'insupporte !_

 _-Ça c'est uniquement parce qu'il y a une énorme tension sexuelle entre vous !_

 _-Mais bien sûr !, avais-je rétorquée avec dégoût._

 _-Cela paraît évident ! Réfléchis, depuis que vous vous connaissez vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous entre-tuer pourtant chaque fois vous vous défendez l'un l'autre, comme cette fois où Jimmy Anderson t'avais traité de pute et que Bellamy lui avait coller son poing dans la gueule, tu te souviens ? -_ j'acquiesçai, me demandant où elle voulait en venir _\- Ou quand nous allons à la piscine et qu'il passe son temps à détailler chaque centimètre carré de ton corps._

 _-Ça c'est parce que ton frère est un pervers._

 _-Ou quand nous allons l'écouter chanter au bar et que tu en as les larmes aux yeux._

 _-C'est pas parce qu'il est con et pervers qu'il ne peut pas avoir une voix incroyable._

 _-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue encore à essayer de vous faire admettre cette évidence !, s'était-elle lamentée. Vous verrez un jour que j'ai raison, que j'ai_ toujours _eu raison et ce jour-là je vous dirais « Je vous l'avais dis ! » et crois-moi, je ne tenterais même pas de cacher mon plaisir !_

 _._

Résultat des courses : Bellamy et moi étions mariés, on avait couché ensemble, c'est qu'il y avait certainement une tension sexuelle mais Octavia n'était pas là pour nous dire « Je vous l'avais dis ! »

-Raven ?, s'étonne Bellamy alors qu'il rentre à la maison.

-Salut Bellamy !, s'exclame cette dernière.

Je vois à l'expression de Bellamy qu'il ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser, lui ai-je dis la vérité ? Lui ai-je mentis comme convenu ? Alors je le salue :

-Coucou chéri, où étais-tu ?

Il me sourit légèrement en désignant sa tenue : un tee-shirt et un short couvert de sueur.

-J'étais à la salle de sport.

-Le repas est presque prêt. Informé-je.

-C'est de ma faute, je l'ai interrompue. Dit Raven.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, prenez votre temps.

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et s'y enferme.

-Tu as quand même de la chance : Bellamy Blake est carrément canon !, s'exclame-t-elle.

Ne m'y attendant pas, j'explose de rire. Ça c'était avant qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me dise qu'il n'est pas _vraiment_ à moi. Je me racle la gorge pour tenter de masquer mon malaise et tente de me convaincre que ce n'est pas de la déception que je ressens.

-Finn serait absolument ravie d'entendre ça !, plaisanté-je.

-Oh je t'en prie, tu sais très bien que j'aime Finn. J'ai _toujours_ aimé Finn, depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mais Bellamy Blake... Quelle fille ne dirait pas, en toute honnêteté, que ce mec est carrément canon ? Franchement ! Tu es bien placé pour le reconnaître, tu l'as épousé ! Et si tu ose prétendre que ce n'est pas en partis à cause de son corps de dieu, je te dirais que tu es une énorme menteuse !

Je souris d'amusement mais cela ne semble pas lui suffire :

-Clarke Blake, admet-le à voix haute !, ordonne-t-elle.

Je tente de ne pas tiquer à mon nouveau nom de famille.

-Admet que tu trouve ton mari canon, il n'y a rien de mal à ça c'est même une excellente chose !

-Oui, je l'admet, j'ai un mari canon. Cédé-je. Tu es contente ?

-Ravie ! J'ai enfin réussis à te retirer l'énorme balais que tu avais dans le cul ! Quoi que Bellamy dois s'en charger très bien tout seul !

-Raven !, M'exclamé-je, outré.

-D'ailleurs c'est comment côté sexe ?, demande-t-elle.

Comment dire que l'unique fois où nous avons couché ensemble j'étais trop alcoolisée pour m'en souvenir ?

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

-Pourquoi ? On est amie !

-L'amitié a ses limites. Assuré-je.

-Allez répond, joue pas la sainte ni-touche.

-Hors de question. Maintenant vire tes fesses de chez moi, je dois finir de préparer le repas de mon mari.

Elle sourit, amusée.

-D'accord, d'accord, on en reparlera plus tard.

-Dans tes rêves !

Elle part en claquant la porte et, aussitôt, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur un Bellamy trempé, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, avec un grand sourire satisfait. Je m'arrête une seconde de respirer à la vue de son corps parfait... Mon Dieu c'est inhumain... Puis je me reprend et lui fait face en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?, demandé-je.

-Je viens d'entendre ma _femme_ dire à sa copine que j'étais canon.

Il a le sourire d'un gamin, fière et arrogant.

-Eh bien, qu'aurais-je pus dire d'autre ?, rétorqué-je.

-Si c'était la vérité, rien.

-Tu veux savoir si je le pensais, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesce.

-Tu sais bien que tu es canon Bel, tu t'es tapé la moitié des filles de la FAC et ce n'est certainement pas du à ta présence incroyablement agréable.

-Tu oublie de parler de mon inégalable sens de l'humour.

Je souris d'amusement :

-Ça te fais plaisir, hein ?

-De savoir que ma femme me trouve canon ? À qui ça ne ferait pas plaisir ?

-Arrête de répété « ma femme » à tout bout de champs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça me trouble.

-Pourquoi ?, insiste-t-il.

-Parce qu'on se laisse un peu trop entraîner par tout ça. On se comporte vraiment comme un couple marié.

-On est marié. Rappelle-t-il.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer. Lâche-t-il.

Je me sens pâlir alors que j'arque un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il développe :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de faire marcher ce mariage.

 _Quoi ?!_ J'en reste sans voix. _  
_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

Voilà le chapitre 5.

Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews je suis vraiment touché par vos mots et je suis toujours contente de lire vos commentaires, savoir quels moments vous ont plut, ceux que vous avez moins aimé, vos spéculations concernant la suite... Bref, j'adore ! Merci encore.

Je vous laisse donc lire ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt.

 _Bisous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.**

-Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer de faire marcher ce mariage.

 _Quoi ?!_

Je continue de le regarder sans un mot, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Mon cerveau est entré en mode _beug_ et je n'arrive plus à former une seule pensée cohérente. Soudain, nous nous défions du regard, lui attend que je réagisses, moi qu'il dise qu'il plaisante. Pourtant rien ne se passe, ni lui, ni moi, ne disons un mot et l'air entre nous se charge d'électricité. Je sens une vague de rage me traverser : _Comment ose-t-il ?_

 _Comment ose-t-il_ tenir ce genre de propos ? _Comment ose-t-il_ soutenir mon regard de la sorte, comme si c'était moi qui avait perdu la tête et non lui ? _Comment ose-t-il_ se comporter comme s'il n'avait pas lâcher la plus grosse bombe de l'histoire des faux mariages ? Et, putain, _comment ose-t-il_ foutre en l'air le mince équilibre que nous sommes parvenu à trouver ces deux dernières semaines ?

-Quoi ?, je croasse, enfin, réduisant à néant le silence pesant autour de nous.

Il cligne des yeux, comme surprit que je parle enfin.

-Quoi « quoi » ?, demande-t-il. J'ai été plutôt clair et concis, non ?

Le ton de sa voix me dit qu'il est énervé, _pourquoi est-il énervé_ ? Il n'en a absolument _aucun_ droit, c'est moi qui ai le droit de l'être !

-Tu es _énervé_?, m'enquiers-je, abasourdis.

-Évidemment que je suis énervé !, s'exclame-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as strictement aucune raison de l'être !

-Ah oui ? Et toi qui te tiens devant moi sans répondre à ma proposition n'est pas un motif suffisant ?

-Ta proposition ? Dis plutôt « ta bombe » !

-Ma bombe ? _Putain_ , Clarke, ça fait deux semaines qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on _dort_ ensemble, comme un _putain_ de couple marié et cela t'étonne réellement que je te propose de faire fonctionner ce _putain_ de mariage ?!

-Oui cela m'étonne ! Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce que me douter d'une chose pareille, Bellamy ? Tu rentre tard _tous_ les soirs et ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas ce que tu _fais_ , alors comment j'aurais pus me douter que tu allais me demander de faire fonctionner ce mariage quand _tous_ les soirs tu te tape une fille différente ?!, hurlé-je.

-Comment tu... Baffouille-t-il.

-Comment je le sais ?, terminé-je pour lui. Ça fait quinze ans que je te connais Bellamy, _quinze ans_ – _je répète en hurlant_ -, et tu crois que je ne sais pas tes petites habitudes, ou bien le nombre de fille que tu t'es tapé à la FAC ? Quand tout à l'heure je disais que tu t'étais fait la moitié c'était pour être poli. Nom de Dieu, je n'arrive même pas à croire que nous ayons ce genre de conversation !

Il semble totalement choqué et ne dit plus un mot mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter :

-Tu n'as aucun droit de t'énerver après moi, vraiment aucun, moi en revanche j'en ai des tas ! Comme le fait que tu te tienne là devant moi, comme le parfait connard que tu _es_ , me disant que tu veux transformer un mariage merdique en relation stable alors que, Dieu m'en soit témoin, tu ne sais même pas ce que cela signifie, tu n'en a même jamais eu de toute ta putain de vie. Ou encore le fait que tu _ose_ brisé l'équilibre qu'on avait trouvé ces dernières semaines. Ou, mieux encore, que tu me demande de sortir avec toi alors _qu'hier_ encore tu me rejoignais tard dans le lit parce que tu étais _encore_ partis te taper une fille !

Le silence s'abat de nouveau sur nous et je suis tellement énervé que si il faisait un pas vers moi je le giflerais. Et, mon Dieu, putain ce qu'il est beau ! Comment ose-t-il vouloir ce genre de discussion alors qu'il porte seulement une serviette, _merde_! Il faut que je mette fin à cette discussion, il faut que je m'enfuis d'ici, j'ai besoin d'air, je manque totalement d'aire, il faut que je cours dans ma chambre et que j'en claque la porte pour y rester enfermer jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille plus le frapper, ou l'embrasser, ce n'est plus très clair dans ma tête depuis que mes yeux sont tombés sur son torse musclé et dégoulinant d'eau. _Merde_! Aller Clarke, courage !

-Ça ne pourrait pas marcher, Bellamy. Tu me parle de relation stable, moi j'ai besoin d'une relation exclusive et, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais je t'en pense clairement incapable.

Je tourne les talons, fière de moi, pour partir dans ma chambre mais ça voix m'arrête :

-Tu veux une relation exclusive ? Très bien, ayons une relation exclusive.

Je me fige avant de me retourner lentement, prête à lui en coller une :

-Tu te fou de moi ?

Il cligne des yeux :

-Non.

-Si, tu te fou de moi !

-Mais non !

-Tu n'as pas écouter un mot de ce que je viens de dire !, accusé-je.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu expliquais à quel point je suis un connard, un _parfait_ connard selon tes termes, et à quel point tu as totalement le droit d'être en colère après moi.

Est-ce un sourire que je vois se dessiner au coin de ses parfaites lèvres ? Putain il sourit ! L'enfoiré. Je fronce les sourcils, énervée, alors qu'il poursuit :

-C'est vrai, je suis un connard, je ne vais pas le nier. Je ne vais pas nier non plus que je me suis tapé énormément de filles, et ceux pas plus tard qu'hier. Ok, tout ça est vrai. Admet-il. Pourtant je suis là et je te propose la seule chose que je n'ai jamais proposé à qui que ce soit : une relation durable, stable et exclusive.

-Waho, quel honneur !, ironisé-je.

-Tu peux arrêter deux secondes de te cacher derrière ton ironie et tes sarcasmes pour réellement _entendre_ ce que je te dis ?, propose-t-il, à court de patience.

Je crois les bras sur ma poitrine :

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Je suis prêt Clarke, vraiment prêt, à faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous. Crois-moi ça fait un moment que j'y pense et le fait est que je pense vraiment que je pourrais être fidèle pour toi.

-Tu penses ?, souligné-je.

-Oui, je le pense.

-Et pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Pourquoi as-tu seulement eu une idée pareille, toi, le coureur de jupon invétéré ? Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi moi ?, débité-je avec défi.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que ça fais deux semaines, environs, qu'on habite ensemble et qu'on a, plus ou moins, une vie de couple et que, bien honnêtement, ça me plaît. Pourquoi toi ? Parce que j'aime me réveillé au milieu de la nuit et te sentir contre moi, j'aime le sourire sur tes lèvres quand je te dis que ce que tu as cuisiné est super bon, j'aime la façon que tu as de me remettre à ma place parce que personne à part toi ne sait aussi bien le faire, et putain, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire, mais j'aime que tu sois une sacrée emmerdeuse 90% du temps.

Mes bras sont mollement retombées le long de mon corps et, de nouveau, c'est le choc totalement. Je suis totalement décomposée, totalement paumé. J'ai toujours envie de le frapper mais j'ai aussi envie de le croire, je ne sais juste pas quelle partie de moi va gagner ce combat.

Il soupire profondément :

-Ok, je sais que c'est dure de me croire alors qu'hier encore je couchais avec une autre. Je le conçois. Et si tu me mettais à l'épreuve ?, propose-t-il comme s'il avait eut la meilleure idée de tous les temps.

-À l'épreuve ?, répété-je.

-Oui, à l'épreuve. Genre si je me conduis bien pendant X nombre de jours, ou de semaines, ou de mois, toi et moi on essai vraiment.

-Tu crois pouvoir vivre sans sexe pendant X nombre de mois ?, ironisé-je.

Il tique légèrement mais répond :

-Ouai, je peux le faire. Combien de temps il te faudrait pour avoir confiance en moi ?

-Honnêtement ? Aucune idée !

-Bien, ne mettons pas de limite de temps alors. Je vais bien me comporté et quand tu auras confiance en moi on se lancera là-dedans.

Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu.

-Clarke ?, insiste-t-il. Marché conclut ?

J'hésite. Mais il est toujours en serviette et ça devient dure de penser clairement alors je soupire avec résignation :

-Ok.

-Ok ?

-Ouai, ok.

* * *

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Pas trop mal. J'ai enfilé une robe bleu nuit longue jusqu'aux pieds mais fendu à partir de la mi-cuisse pas très décolleté sur le devant mais avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos – _retenue seulement par une petite chaînette_ -, des talons à lanières noir et je tiens une petite pochette dans ma main droite. Le maquillage est léger, presque inexistant, à part mes lèvres d'un rouge vif, et mes cheveux sont détachés, bouclés, et placés sur une épaule. J'inspire profondément en me disant : « Tout vas bien se passer, Clarke. Si tu as réussis à convaincre tous tes amis, ainsi que tous ceux de Bellamy, - _sans oublier ton père_ -, que votre couple est du solide, pourquoi pas la totalité des gens friqué de cette ville ? Et la terre entière, puisque bon nombre de paparazzi seront là. » _J'ai envie de vomir_... Je me sens vraiment pas bien du tout et je crois que je commence à hyperventiler.

Cette fête, c'est celle de ma mère. En effet, elle organise fréquemment ce genre d'événement pour lever des fonds pour diverse causes médicales. Aujourd'hui : une enfant atteinte d'un cancer dont les parents n'ont pas les ressources financières pour lui payer une opération à plusieurs centaines de millier d'euros qui pourrait lui sauver la vie. Et quoi de mieux pour se faire que de réunir les plus grandes fortunes ainsi que des journalistes qui relégueront l'information si, par tout hasard, de généreux donateurs tomberait sur leurs articles.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas pus me soustraire à son invitation, Bellamy non plus d'ailleurs. Même après avoir expliqué à ma mère que nous n'étions pas là, inventés toutes les excuses possibles et imaginable, elle a _encore_ eut le dernier mot. Et me voilà devant le miroir de ma chambre, à me demander si ma robe n'est pas trop décolleter dans le dos, si je ne vais pas trébucher avec des talons de cette taille ou même si mon maquillage est suffisant.

J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de fête, j'ai été élevée dans ces fêtes, c'est une seconde nature chez moi de sourire faussement, de saluer chaleureusement et hocher la tête niaisement à toutes sortes de discours. Je sais faire. Je sais être la parfaite petite fille que ma mère m'a apprit à être toute jeune. Mais ce soir il y aura _Bellamy_. Bellamy qui hier encore me parlait d'avoir une relation stable en me jurant fidélité, qui s'est lui-même imposé un défi de chasteté, qui attend sagement que je sois prête à sortir avec lui...

Ce soir, même si il y a un enjeu important pour une petite fille malade, je sais que l'intention sera portée sur nous, je sais que les journalistes nous mitraillerons de photos et qu'il y aura un tas d'article sur nous en plus de ceux sur cette petite fille.

J'ai conscience du poids des regards qui seront braqués sur nous, ceux des _amis_ de ma mère, qui sont également les plus grands investisseurs de sa campagne. Ils doivent croire que nous sommes réellement mariés, que rien, aucun accident, ne viendra compromettre la campagne de ma mère. Cette soirée doit être une déclaration au monde entier : Bellamy et moi sommes mariés, c'est un mariage d'amour et nous sommes heureux.

-Clarke ?

J'inspire profondément et sors de ma chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Bellamy. Il sourit niaisement en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête avant de commenter :

-Magnifique.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Il a revêtu un costume, comme ma mère l'avait expressément recommandé – _ordonnée_ – et es incroyablement beau – _sexy_ -. En revanche, sa cravate est mal nouée et je vois déjà le regard de ma mère. Alors je lève les mains et m'empare de la dîtes cravate. Je la lui retire pour la remettre convenablement.

-Tu veux que ma mère te tue dès le début de la soirée ?, m'enquiers-je.

Il sourit d'amusement puis me tend son bras :

-Prête, Madame Blake ?

J'inspire et expire profondément en attrapant son bras :

-Prête.

C'est seulement lorsque nous sortons de l'appartement que je me rend compte ne pas avoir tiqué lorsqu'il m'a appelé « Madame Blake » et une alarme de sécurité se déclenche dans ma tête. Il ouvre la porte passager de sa voiture et me la tiens ouverte quand je monte. Il siffle.

-Quoi ?, m'enquiers-je, une fois assise.

-Je n'avais pas vus le dos de cette robe. Informe-t-il avant de faire claquer la portière.

Je souris.

* * *

Tout est exactement comme je l'imaginais : extravagant et clinquant. Sans oublier que ma mère, comme à son habitude, joue sur la corde sensible : elle a accroché des affiches avec une photo de l'enfant partout dans la salle, certaines d'entre elles ne sont que des photos, d'autre explique de quel cancer elle souffre, d'autres l'incidence que cela a eut sur sa vie jusqu'ici etc... Elle s'est surpassée, comme toujours.

-Clarke, chérie !, m'alpague ma mère lorsque nous passons la porte.

Elle dépose un énorme baiser sur ma joue avant de faire la bise à Bellamy qui la salue poliment. Elle regarde mon bras noué autour de celui de Bellamy et sourit d'un air entendu : j'ai réussis la première étape de son plan. J'ai même vus un ou deux flash lorsqu'elle nous a embrassé. Tout se passe exactement comme elle le voulait.

-Un ami journaliste m'a demandé si vous pouviez poser tous les deux pour une photo. Informe-t-elle. J'ai dis que vous en seriez honoré.

-Quoi ?, demandé-je, les dents serrés.

-Et nous en serons, en effet, honoré. Intervient Bellamy.

Elle lui adresse un sourire et tourne les talons.

-Cette femme est une putain de...

-Clarke. M'arrête-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une photo, respire.

-Et si on leur donnait une photo de notre mariage ?, proposé-je. Après tout, on était parfait en Marilyn Monroe et John Travolta.

-Danny Zuko. Me corrige-t-il.

-Peu importe.

-Je ne pense pas que cela plaira à ta mère.

-Justement.

-Et si on essayait plutôt de finir cette soirée vivants ?, propose-t-il.

Je fais la moue.

-S'il te plaît ?, ajoute-t-il.

-Ouai, ok.

Il sourit d'amusement en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux à son contact. _Merde_. La nuit dernière est la première nuit que nous passons séparément depuis deux semaines alors je soupire presque de soulagement quand je sens son contact, quand son bras s'enroule autour de ma taille.

Tout le monde nous regarde et il se baisse pour murmurer à mon oreille :

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans la fausse aux lions.

-Attend, tu n'as encore rien vu.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

-Cette soirée était un cauchemar. Soupire Bellamy en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Je souris légèrement, d'un air signifiant clairement « je t'avais prévenue ». Il me sourit en retour et tapote la place à côté de lui. Je retire mes talons à l'aide de mes pieds et monte sur le canapé à ses côtés.

-Hum.

C'est tout ce que je réponds. Il tourne la tête vers moi et m'observe silencieusement alors que je m'obstine à fixer la télé éteinte face à nous.

-J'aime pas quand on se dispute. Dit-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Cette fois, je le regarde, il semble sincère.

-Moi non plus. Admets-je.

-Et je déteste les soirées de ta mère.

-Moi aussi. Approuvé-je.

-Ta relation avec ta mère est...

Il cherche ses mots.

-Tumultueuse ?, proposé-je.

-J'allais dire distante, froide, voir même glaciale. Mais tumultueuse c'est bien aussi. Approuve-t-il.

Je souris.

-Viens là.

Il ouvre son bras et je me laisse tomber contre son torse, mon visage dans sa nuque.

-Demain sera une meilleure journée. Assuré-je.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Je me redresse pour pouvoir le regarder :

-Parce que, cher mari, demain est le jour de la sortie de ton album.

Il sourit.

-Ouai.

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié !, m'exclamé-je en le frappant à l'épaule.

-Honnêtement ? Si, un peu. Cette soirée à réduit mon cerveau à une masse de bouillis.

-Classe. Commenté-je.

-Toutes ces questions, ces regards, ces photos... Mon Dieu... On était de vraie bêtes de foire, hein ?

-Ouep !

-Il y a même un mec qui m'a demandé comment c'était passé la nuit de noce. Soupire-t-il, dépité.

-Et moi tout un groupe de femmes m'a questionné à propos de tes prouesses sexuelles.

-J'espère que tu leur as dis que je suis un bon coup. Plaisante-t-il.

-J'ai évité la question.

-Dégonflé.

-Et qu'as-tu répondu à propos de la nuit de noce ?

-J'ai évité la question. Admet-il.

-Dégonflé.

-Seulement moi c'est différent, parce qu'on avait bien trop picolé pour s'en souvenir, alors qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé répondre ?

-Et moi je n'ai aucune idée de tes prouesses sexuelles alors qu'étais-je supposé répondre ?

-Tu veux qu'on rectifie ça ?, plaisante-t-il.

Je le frappe à l'épaule :

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Un peu quand même.

Oui, bon c'est vrai, c'était drôle. Embarrassant, mais drôle.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que Bellamy et moi nous rendons réellement compte du succès de son album. En effet, sortit le samedi précédent, l'album fut plus que bien reçu par le public et le nombre de ventes était incroyable. D'ailleurs, l'agent de Bellamy lui avait même prévu une interview pour ce soir, une semaine pile après la sortie. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me trouve là, sur cette chaise, une personne s'occupant de me maquiller, une autre de me mettre du vernis à ongle et une troisième en train de me coiffer.

Eh oui, en tant que « femme parfaite » de Bellamy Blake, je me devais d'être à ses côtés lors de sa première interview officielle à la télé. Autant vous dire que je rêverais de me ronger les ongles là tout de suite, mauvais tic dû au stresse, mais je crois que la fille qui s'occupe de ma manucure n'apprécierait pas que je gâche son travail avant même de monter sur le plateau. Déjà qu'elle me lance des petits regards meurtrier car je n'arrive pas à empêcher mes mains de trembler, ne lui facilitant donc pas la tâche.

Les trois filles se redressèrent dans un même mouvement d'un air triomphant. Elles avaient finis, Dieu merci. Peu de temps après, Bellamy s'approche de moi, tout sourire. Je vois clairement combien il est excité par tout ça : un rêve devenu réalité. Je suis heureuse pour lui, vraiment très heureuse. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi et je ne proteste pas, sachant que ce moment est important.

\- Pas trop stressé ?, m'enquiers-je.

\- Un peu. Peur de me ridiculiser mais... je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin le matin de noël donc ça éclipse un peu le reste.

Je lui souris.

\- Ça se passera bien. Assuré-je.

\- Tu as l'air si sûr de toi.

\- Parce que je crois en toi. Rétorqué-je sans hésitation, il me dévisage avec surprise. Et puis, qui mieux que Bellamy Blake, parviendrait à charmer une foule ? Franchement, soyons sérieux. Plaisanté-je.

\- Je préférerais réussir à te charmer, toi. Rétorque-t-il doucement.

Je sens un malaise poindre, cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il tente de me convaincre d'être réellement en couple avec lui, de donner une chance à notre mariage. Il ne cesse de me répéter qu'il est capable d'être fidèle (d'ailleurs il n'a eut aucune aventure depuis et, croyez moi, une semaine d'abstinence ça n'a pas dû lui arrivé depuis qu'il a couché pour la première fois), qu'il tient à moi et qu'il est sûr de lui. J'aimerais être aussi sûr que lui. Ou alors, j'aimerais simplement être capable de me jeter à corps perdue dans cette relation sans penser aux conséquences désastreuses que ça pourraient avoir.

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu, la référence à tous ses essais, et plaisante d'une voix légère :

\- Oh mais je suis charmée, Monsieur Blake.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravie, Madame Blake. Rétorque-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Bellamy, c'est à toi !, annonce son agent, Sean, en se dirigeant vers nous avec fierté.

\- Souhaites-moi bonne chance. Souffle-t-il, ses yeux dans les miens.

Je souris tendrement en posant ma main sur sa joue dans un geste rassurant.

\- Tu es Bellamy Blake, tu n'as pas besoin de chance, simplement de rester toi-même, d'accord ?

Il me sourit tendrement à son tour et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sursaute légèrement mais ne me recule pas. C'est rapide et léger et je vois à son regard, lorsqu'il s'écarte, qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je lui adresse un nouveau sourire rassurant et il soupire de soulagement en s'écartant de moi pour se diriger vers le plateau. J'entends déjà les quelques personnes ayant réussit à obtenir une place pour le direct crier son nom.

\- Rouge-à-lèvre. Me dit la maquilleuse en me tendant un tube.

J'en remet, pince les lèvres et lui montre le résultat.

\- Parfait. Approuve-t-elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi de gâcher votre travail.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, si j'avais un tel mari moi aussi je ne me serais pas privé de l'embrasser. Plaisante-t-elle.

Je lui souris en lui tendant le tube qu'elle attrape et fourre dans sa trousse à maquillage. Je reconcentre mon attention sur le plateau où Bellamy est assit sur un divan face à l'animatrice qui, elle, est assise sur un fauteuil. Je sais parfaitement que, lorsqu'on m'appellera, je devrais aller m'installer au côté de Bellamy. On a répété tout ça tout l'après-midi. À quel moment je devais entrer, de la façon dont je devais marcher, où je devais m'asseoir et dans quelle position. Tout a été planifié. Sean m'a même donné quelques exemples de questions et m'avait préparé à y répondre. Tout allait bien se passer.

\- Donc. Commence Sean me faisant face. Tu souris, beaucoup, mais pas de trop pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir une sorte de crampe, ok ? Fais en sorte que cela semble naturel. Douce, gentille, affectueuse et aimante. Récapitule-t-il.

\- Douce, gentille, affectueuse et aimante. Répété-je.

\- Comment est votre couple ?

\- On est très heureux. Depuis notre mariage on vit un conte de fée, j'estime être une femme vraiment chanceuse car j'ai épousée l'homme que j'aime et c'est vraiment un mari exceptionnel. Récité-je.

\- Parfait. Approuve-t-il.

Il se frotte le front avec anxiété, ce qui me fais sourire.

\- Tout ça aurait vraiment été plus simple si vous aviez décidé de faire fonctionner ce putain de mariage comme je l'avais demandé !, s'apitoie-t-il.

\- Quoi ?, croassé-je, perdant mon sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?, s'étonne-t-il, je hoche la tête négativement. J'ai demandé à Bellamy de te convaincre de faire fonctionner ce mariage.

Je me décompose, mes poumons se vidant brutalement de leur air comme si il venait de me frapper à l'estomac. Mon regard vole jusqu'à Bellamy et je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes alors que je me sens vraiment stupide. Comment j'ai pus croire qu'il avait réellement des sentiments pour moi ? Tout ça, tout ce cinéma depuis une semaine, était uniquement parce que son agent le lui avait demandé, pour sa carrière.

-Alors, Bellamy, on peut dire que vous avez un franc succès ! Seulement une semaine que votre album est dans les baques et tout le monde se l'arrache !

-En effet, oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance.

-Je viens même d'apprendre que vous vous êtes marié peu de temps avant la sorti de votre album.

-C'est exact.

-Est-ce la personne qui vous accompagne ce soir ?, demande-t-elle.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Clarke.

-Clarke Griffin, c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesce.

\- On m'a dit qu'elle vous avait accompagné ici ce soir.

\- C'est exact. Ma femme me soutient beaucoup dans ce projet. Dans tous mes projets, en réalité. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-Pensez-vous qu'elle accepterait de venir ici ?

Il jette un coup d'œil vers moi en souriant d'un air amusé,.

-On peut toujours essayer mais ma moitié est plutôt timide. Plaisante-t-il.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, applaudissons la moitié de Bellamy Blake, peut-être décidera-t-elle de nous rejoindre !

Tout le monde se met à applaudir et à scander mon prénom pour m'encourager à les rejoindre. J'inspire profondément. Je remplirais mon rôle à la perfection si c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi. Alors je me met en mouvement, montant sur le plateau en faisant des signes timides à l'assemblée. Puis, je m'assois aux côté de Bellamy et prend la pose que l'on m'avait montrer : les jambes croisées, collé à Bellamy, mes mains sur ses cuisses, son bras passé derrière moi sur le dossier du canapé et son autre main par-dessus les miennes.

\- Bonjour, Clarke. Me salue la présentatrice.

J'arrive à me souvenir de son nom et répond :

\- Bonjour Sophia, merci de me recevoir.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Le public approuve bruyamment et je souris de façon bienveillante, espérant que ce ne soit pas trop exagéré. La main de Bellamy fait une légère pression sur les miennes pour me rassurer et je résiste à l'envie de m'arracher à son contact pour le gifler. Restons calme. Épouse modèle, femme parfaite. Je peux le faire.

\- Nous avions tellement hâte de découvrir celle qui fait battre le cœur de Bellamy Blake.

Le cœur ? Parlons plutôt d'une pierre de la taille du Montana, non ? Ne pas sourire de façon ironique, mais amoureuse. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais elle reprend :

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes la fille d'Abby Griffin, candidate pour les présidentielles.

\- C'est exact.

\- Comment votre mère a-t-elle prit la nouvelle de votre mariage surprise à Las Végas ?

\- Eh bien, elle n'était certes pas ravie de ne pas être là mais elle était heureuse car elle aime énormément Bellamy, ils s'entendent vraiment bien donc elle a finit par se faire une raison et nous pardonner.

\- J'ai entendu dire que, d'ici quelques mois, vous referez une cérémonie officielle.

\- Oui, en effet. Nous ne regrettons pas de nous être mariés à Végas mais nous regrettons de ne pas avoir fais les choses correctement avec nos amis et nos familles, c'est important de partager ce moment avec eux, donc nous avons décidés de nous remariés, une sorte de renouvellement de vœux. Expliqué-je.

\- Eh bien. Bellamy, comment se passe votre mariage ? Le quotidien d'un homme marié ?

Je ne le regarde même pas lorsqu'il répond, mais je le vois du coin de l'œil, tout sourire :

\- Encore mieux que le quotidien d'un célibataire ou d'un homme en couple. Je vous le dis d'expérience, j'ai essayé les trois. Plaisante-t-il, faisant rire l'assemblée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changée entre vous ?

\- Je dirais que rien n'a changé en tant que telle. Je pense que les choses sont simplement devenu plus intenses, plus fortes.

L'interview dura une bonne demi-heure, rythmé tantôt de question sur notre couple, tantôt de question sur la musique, les projets de Bellamy, les miens, les nôtres... tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, si bien que les trente minutes touchèrent à leurs fin. Nous sortons alors du plateau, la main de Bellamy dans le bas de mon dos, mon conduisant dans les coulisses. Une fois à bonne distance de tout regard indiscret, je glisse une main dans mon dos et repousse la sienne en m'étant de la distance entre nous.

\- Ne me touche pas. Sifflé-je.

Il me dévisage, perdu, s'apprêtant à me demander ce qui ne va pas, quand Sean arrive sur nous, un énorme sourire au visage et visiblement soulagé.

\- Vous étiez parfait ! Le couple modèle par excellence. De l'amour, de l'affection, de la douceur ! Je suis fière de vous ! Particulièrement de toi, ma petite Clarke, les répétitions ont vraiment bien servie, du était parfaite, les regard amoureux, les sourires complices, les petits rires placés aux bons moments !

\- J'aimerais rentrer. Lâché-je d'une voix blanche.

Sean se décompose, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi ravie que lui. Pourtant, il se garde de tout commentaire.

\- Je comptais vous inviter au restaurant pour fêter cette belle réussite. Dit-il tout de même.

\- On va rentrer. Décide alors Bellamy.

\- Non. Interviens-je. Toi vas-y, profite de ton grand jour, je peux rentrer toute seule.

Je n'attend pas sa réponse. Je récupère mon manteau, que j'enfile en vitesse, et mon sac-à-main et sors de là le plus rapidement possible. Une fois à l'air frais j'inspire profondément, ayant l'impression de m'être retenu de respirer pendant un éternité et commence à marcher. J'entends la porte se rouvrir et des pas précipités me rattraper alors que Bellamy ralentit en arrivant à ma hauteur pour marcher à mes côtés.

\- Tu devrais aller au restaurant. Lâché-je.

\- Je préfère rentrer avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main, je suis une grande fille. Rétorqué-je.

\- J'ai _envie_ de rentrer avec toi. Corrige-t-il.

\- Eh bien moi j'ai envie d'être seule.

Il m'attrape le poignée, me forçant à m'arrêter et à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, Clarke ?, demande-t-il finalement, son regard fouillant le mien.

Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le traiter, ne pas faire de scène en plein milieu d'une rue blindée de monde, pas loin de l'endroit où nous venons de faire une interview où nous avons passé une demi-heure à clamer à quel point nous étions heureux et amoureux.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Il m'attrape le poignet, me forçant à m'arrêter et à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, Clarke ?, demande-t-il finalement, son regard fouillant le mien.

Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le traiter, ne pas faire de scène en plein milieu d'une rue blindée de monde, pas loin de l'endroit où nous venons de faire une interview où nous avons passé une demi-heure à clamer à quel point nous étions heureux et amoureux.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler ailleurs. Réponds-je d'une voix froide.

\- Tu as peur qu'on nous entende ?

\- Je ne viens pas de jouer l'épouse modèle pendant une demi-heure pour tout foutre en l'air maintenant. Rétorqué-je.

* * *

Il claque la porte de l'appartement derrière nous et demande immédiatement :

\- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Tu me poses réellement la question ?, attaqué-je en jetant mon sac à main sur le canapé.

\- Oui.

\- Soyons un couple, faisons fonctionner ce mariage, Clarke. Fais-je en prenant une voix grave, il fronce les sourcils. C'était de toi ou de Sean ?

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avec incompréhension avant de le dire à voix haute :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Évidemment ? Ironisé-je.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'énerve, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Sean m'a dit que c'était de lui que venait l'idée que nous soyons un vrai couple ! C'est lui qui t'as suggéré de faire fonctionner ce mariage.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonne-t-il. Attend une seconde, replaçons les choses dans leurs contextes, ok ? Il m'a suggéré de faire fonctionner ce mariage à la seconde même où je lui ai avoué que nous nous étions mariés parce qu'on était bourrés.

\- Et donc tout ce cinéma depuis une semaine n'a absolument rien à voir avec Sean ou ta carrière ?, persisté-je.

\- Bien sûr que non. Répond-il sans hésitation.

Un lourd silence s'installe alors que je fouille son regard à la recherche d'une preuve de son mensonge. Finalement, je dis :

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Il soupire profondément et fait un mouvement exaspéré de la tête :

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Parce que si tu me croyais tu serais obligé d'admettre que ce mariage pourrait vraiment fonctionner, hein ? Et ça, cette situation, est l'excuse que tu avais besoin pour ne pas me croire.

\- C'est faux !, m'exclamé-je, outré. Je veux te croire, Bel, je le veux vraiment.

\- J'ai fais absolument tout ce que je pouvais, Clarke. Ça fait une semaine et tu ne me crois toujours pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus à ce stade. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin, je le ferais.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Il semble soudain fatigué et perdu.

\- Eh bien il serait peut-être temps que tu y réfléchisses parce que, dans l'état actuel des choses, on fonce droit dans le mur et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux.

Je pince les lèvres, mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Devant mon silence, il soupire. Il avance d'un pas et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

\- Je vais faire des petites courses, on n'a rien à manger pour ce midi. Informe-t-il.

J'acquiesce légèrement et il se dirige vers la porte.

\- Bellamy ?

Il me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus.

Il me sourit légèrement et passe la porte.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, on frappe la porte. Sur le coup je me dis que Bellamy a peut-être oublié ses clés mais je me rappelle ensuite que la porte n'est pas fermée à clé. En soupirant, je me lève du canapé et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et détail la personne qui me fait face. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année habillée d'un tailleur et d'une jupe cintrée très classe, avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs comme les ébènes. Je ne met qu'une seconde à la reconnaître, cela fait très longtemps mais elle ressemble tellement à sa fille et au souvenir que j'ai d'elle... :

-Madame Blake... Murmuré-je, choquée.

-Madame Blake. Salue-t-elle réciproquement avec humour. Puis-je entrer ?

Elle regarde l'entrée que je bloque.

-Bellamy n'est pas ici. Informé-je.

-Eh bien je vais l'attendre.

J'hésite une seconde avant de me décaler pour la laisser passer. Elle fait comme chez elle et va s'installer sur le canapé en me lançant un :

-J'apprécierais un thé.

Je prend sur moi pour demeurer polie et lui demande :

-Nous avons nature, fruits rouge, caramel et vanille. Énoncé-je.

Elle me détail patiemment et je soutiens son regard.

-Caramel, ce sera parfait.

J'acquiesce et pars lui préparer son thé que je lui rapporte quelques minutes plus tard. Bellamy arrive à l'exact moment où sa mère finit son thé et repose sa tasse sur la table basse alors que nous étions plongé dans un silence gênant.

-Clarke ? J'ai acheté de quoi faire une quiche pour ce midi, ça te va ?

Il relève enfin la tête en ne m'entendant pas répondre et se fige en découvrant sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demande-t-il durement.

-J'ai appris pour ton mariage. Dit-elle en faisant un mouvement de la tête en ma direction.

-Et tu as appris pour la mort de ta fille ?, rétorque-t-il.

-Évidemment, j'ai payé et organisé son enterrement.

Il rit sans amusement en lâchant le sac de course par terre et rétorque :

-Ne me fais pas rire, c'est certainement ton assistante du moment qui l'a organisé d et ne me parle pas d'argent, ok ?

-Mon argent te plais pourtant quand il s'agit de t'offrir un appartement tel que celui-ci.

-Ne crois-tu pas que c'était la moindre des choses étant donné que j'ai élevé ta fille ?

-Nous n'allons pas reparler de ça Bellamy, nous avions un arrangement. Tranche-t-elle.

-Évidemment. Ironise-t-il. Ma voisine a vraiment apprécier la plante que tu m'as envoyé.

Elle plisse les yeux et il poursuit :

-Ça t'aurait crevé le cul de l'apporter toi-même ? Je ne sais pas moi, comme assister à l'enterrement de ta propre fille.

-Je pensais que nous aurions put avoir une conversation d'adulte mais je vois que malgré ton âge tu es toujours un gamin qui manque cruellement de maturité.

Les yeux de Bellamy virent au noir corbeau :

-J'ai été un _putain_ de père depuis l'âge de 16 ans et tu viens me parler de maturité ?!

Je n'ose plus bouger alors que la mère et le fils se fusillent du regard.

-Que fais-tu là ?, articule Bellamy.

-J'étais venue te féliciter pour ton mariage.

-C'est fait, donc tu peux partir.

-Tu pourrais au moins recevoir mes vœux de mariage comme il se doit. Moralise-t-elle.

-Tu crois que j'attendais ta bénédiction ? Tu crois que j'en ai besoin pour être heureux avec la femme que j'aime ?

Je me décompose, est-ce qu'il vient de dire que... ?

-Si tu veux le prendre ainsi, soit, je te virerais l'argent du mois demain matin.

-Tu peux le garder ton fric, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Ne fais pas cette erreur, Bellamy.

-Je ne veux plus que tu es la moindre existence dans ma vie, c'est clair ?

-Bellamy !

-Sors de chez moi !, ordonne-t-il froidement.

Nous sursautons toutes les deux dans un même mouvement et sa mère me regarde avec attente, comme si elle pensait que j'allais intervenir. À la place, je la fixe froidement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Bien, je vois. Soupire-t-elle. Fils, belle-fille, bonne journée.

Sur ce, elle sort de l'appartement comme une tempête et claque la porte. Un lourd silence étouffant nous encercle alors que Bellamy fixe froidement la porte et que, moi, je fixe Bellamy avec inquiétude. Finalement, il secoue la tête d'un air désespéré et pose son regard sur moi.

\- Désolé pour ça. Soupire-t-il.

\- Le « ça », c'est censé être ta mère ?, demandé-je avec un sourire amusé.

Du coup, lui aussi sourit amusé.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, moi aussi je suis désolé pour « ça ». Plaisanté-je, il arque un sourcil d'incompréhension. As-tu oublié que ce soir nous dînions avec mes parents ? Donc cela inclus mon « ça » personnel et, contrairement à moi, toi tu la supporte plus souvent que tu ne le devrais.

\- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça.

\- Bien sûr, parce que tu es son chouchou.

\- C'est faux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il rit légèrement.

* * *

Le soir le dîner est... bizarre, en réalité, mais ça se passe plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. La conversation est majoritairement mené par ma mère et Bellamy qui débattent sur divers sujets. Mon père et moi parlons plutôt dans notre coin, il me parle de son travail, de mon école d'art etc... En réalité rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. À la fin du repas, maman nous fait passer dans le salon pour prendre le dessert et demande à Bellamy de l'accompagner pour l'aider, chose qu'il fait sans hésiter. Je m'assois donc sur un des deux petits canapé et mon père sur l'autre. C'est toujours ainsi, mon père et ma mère s'installe toujours sur le même canapé, je ne suis donc pas surprise. Cependant, je suis surprise par la façon dont il me fixe.

\- Qui a-t-il ?, m'enquiers-je finalement.

-Tu l'aime. Dit-il.

Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Comme j'en ai pris l'habitude, étant devenue experte dans mon rôle, je rétorque avec surprise :

-Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Enfin papa, je ne l'aurais pas épousé si ce n'était pas le cas.

Je finis cette phrase en souriant d'amusement. Lui aussi sourit, comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas et je perd la face quand il informe :

-Voyons trésor, toi et moi on sait parfaitement que tu ne l'aimais pas quand tu l'as épousée. Comme on sait parfaitement qu'il ne sait pas que tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui, que cela n'est plus seulement une question de rôle, et que tu as la trouille de lui dire la vérité de peur que tout ce cinéma s'arrête parce qu'au fond tu adore jouer le rôle de Madame Blake.

Je suis défaite, totalement décomposée.

-Mais... mais... depuis quand le sais-tu ? Co... Comment ?

-Je le sais depuis le début et, cela, parce que tu es ma fille. Répond-il posément.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que je suis plutôt bon acteur, que ta mère à tendance à me prendre pour un aveugle et que, le fait de penser que je ne savais rien, vous obligeait à jouer au couple modèle en permanence.

-Dans quel but le voudrais-tu ?, m'enquiers-je, intriguée.

-J'ai toujours pensée que Bellamy et toi étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Annonce-t-il. Même à l'époque où tu mettais du colorant dans ses shampoings et que lui trouait tes tee-shirt. Je pense que vous vous aimiez déjà à ce moment-là. Explique-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Bellamy n'est pas amoureux de moi. Enfin, il dit le contraire mais je sais que c'est faux.

-Je pense qu'au fond tu sais que tu as tord, vous vous êtes mariés parce que vous vous aimiez, peut-être que l'alcool a aidé à montrer ce que vous refusiez de voir, mais je le pense sincèrement. Et vous avez décidé de continuer tout ça non pas pour la carrière de ta mère, non pas pour celle de Bellamy, pas non plus pour ton école d'art, mais parce que vous cherchiez inconsciemment à faire marcher votre mariage, parce que vous saviez que cela marcherait.

Tout ce qu'il me dit est exactement tout ce que j'aimerais entendre de la bouche de Bellamy et ça fait mal, très mal.

-Alors tu es vraiment au courant de tout, hein ?

-Le plan de ta mère ? Évidemment. Je suis pas aussi aveugle qu'elle ne le pense et encore moins débile.

-Et maintenant tu t'amuse à jouer au maître Yoda avec moi ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux et qui de mieux que ton vieux père ?

Ma mère et Bellamy entre dans la pièce. Ma mère porte un plat contenant un gâteau au chocolat et Bellamy un saladier en verre contenant une crème anglaise.

-Lui ouvrir les yeux à quel propos ?, demande ma mère tout sourire.

Je m'apprête à leur avouer qu'il sait tout mais il me prend de court en disant :

-Que j'ai le meilleur gendre que j'aurais pus espérer.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension alors que Bellamy s'assoit à côté de moi en posant une main sur ma cuisse et en répondant :

-C'est gentil, Jake.

Mon père lui adresse un sourire bienveillant et ma mère demande en s'installant à ses côtés :

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à une telle conversation ?

Oh maman si tu savais...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

 _by Lilly._

* * *

 _Coucou tout le monde !_

Tout d'abord, désolé. J'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, ayant été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche.

Mais le voilà !

J'attend d'avoir vos avis.

 _Bisous et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs, tout vas bien ?, s'enquit Bellamy alors que nous passions la porte de l'appartement.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Acquiesçai-je en retirant mes chaussures.

\- Clarke. Soupira-t-il d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Je soupirai profondément alors qu'il me suivait dans le salon.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de bouger et me parler ?

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai :

\- Tout vas bien, Bel, je t'assure.

\- Non, c'est faux. Et tu sais comment je le sais ?, demande-t-il, je hausse les épaules. Parce que ta mère t'a lancé trois piques auxquelles tu n'as pas répondu par une remarque ironique ou sarcastique, tu n'as même pas bronché.

\- Peut-être que je m'y suis habitué.

\- Clarke. Prévint-il.

Je soufflai et regardai ailleurs en avouant :

\- Mon père sait.

\- Il sait quoi ?

\- Tout. Toi, nous, notre faux mariage.

\- Et c'est dramatique parce que... ?, s'enquit-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Il va me falloir un peu plus d'explication que ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, ok ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ?, insista-t-il.

\- Je me sens juste... con. Et mal à l'aise. Et perdue.

\- Perdue ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il a dit des choses.

\- Quelles choses ?

Je le foudroyais du regard.

\- Écoute Clarke, je ne vais pas m'amuser à te tirer les verres du nez alors vas-y, déballe tout.

\- On ne peut pas passer à autre chose ?

\- Non, on ne peux pas.

\- Il dit qu'on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Sentiments n'était pas le mot exact qu'il avait utilisé, mais le terme aimer est bien trop difficile à prononcer pour le moment alors on s'en contentera.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me tue à te répéter. Et donc c'est une surprise parce que... ?, insiste-t-il.

\- Il dit qu'on ne s'est pas marié pour rien, que l'alcool nous a simplement aidé à nous en rendre compte. Continuai-je.

\- Une fois de plus : En quoi est-ce une si grosse surprise ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ok ?!, m'impatientai-je.

\- Clarke, ne t'énerve pas sur moi.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas !, m'exclamai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Je te dis que non !

\- Bien, admettons. Soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état, alors ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je ne sache trop pour quoi et je regardai fixement un point sur le mur pour les empêcher de couler.

\- Je suis perdue, c'est tout. Et j'ai un peu peur.

\- Ok, de quoi ?

\- De toi.

Il arqua un sourcil sceptique.

\- Pas de toi, toi. Expliquai-je.

\- C'est tout de suite plus clair ainsi. Ironisa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulus me marier, tu le savais ?, demandé-je tout d'un coup. Pour moi c'est un institution archaïque qui va à l'encontre de tous mes idéaux féministes et d'indépendance. Je ne voulais pas me marier. Je refusais même l'idée de me marier. Et pourtant...

\- On est mariés. Conclut-il pour moi.

\- Oui, on l'est. Mais tu vois Bel le problème c'est que tout ça, toutes ces idées, ces principes, c'est moi. Alors si... Si je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi, si on fait fonctionner ce mariage, alors tout ça fou le camp et...

Il me détailla lentement, cherchant à comprendre.

\- Je ne veux pas être faible, Bel.

\- Faible ? Toi ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

\- Je crois que si... Perdre O ça m'a...

J'essuyais la première larme qui réussit à couler sur ma joue.

\- Ça m'a déjà à moitié brisée et... ça m'a rendu plus faible.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Et... tenir à toi, prendre le risque de réellement m'attacher à toi et de ne finalement pas réussir à faire fonctionner ce mariage... ça pourrait finir de me détruire.

\- Clarke... Souffla-t-il en levant une main dans ma direction.

Je sursautai en reculant.

\- Ne fait pas ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu sais où ça va nous mener.

\- Et si c'était exactement ce que je voulais ?

\- Bellamy...

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, essaies avec moi.

Je soupirai profondément avant d'acquiescer légèrement.

\- Ne me brise pas, Bel.

Il me sourit tendrement :

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

\- Bien, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Soupirai-je.

Je tournai les talons pour aller me coucher.

\- Clarke ?

\- Hum ?

Je lui fis à nouveau face. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, semblant chercher ses mots puis il soupira et releva ses yeux dans les miens. Je haussai les sourcils, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il fit un pas, puis deux, réduisant lentement la distance entre nous. Je le regardai faire avec prudence. Puis, lorsque son corps fut si proche qu'il toucha le mien, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans ma chute de rein et caressa ma joue de l'autre.

\- N'aie pas peur de moi, s'il te plaît. Murmura-t-il.

Je secouai négativement la tête mais pour dire quoi ? Aucune idée, ma tête était vidée de toute pensée cohérente, rien d'autre ne comptait que la profondeur abyssal de ses yeux sombres. Doucement, il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, refermant mes mains sur son tee-shirt au niveau de son torse. Son front se posa contre le miens quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

\- Je crois que je pourrais y devenir accro. Prévint-il.

Je ris légèrement.

\- Et moi je crois que la phobique de l'engagement que je suis a soudain moins peur.

\- On est déjà marié, quel engagement pourrait encore t'effrayer ?

\- Pas faux. Approuvai-je.

\- On va y aller en douceur, ok ?

\- HumHum. Acquiescai-je.

\- On va se coucher ?

\- HumHum.

Il attrapa ma main et je le laissais me traîner jusqu'à la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin tout était vraiment étrange. Bellamy se comportait... comme mon mari. Enfin, il l'avait toujours fait en public mais, là, on était seul et c'était un peu nouveau et bizarre et déstabilisant et... plaisant ?

J'étais assise à la table de la cuisine quand il se leva, il s'arrêta sur le chemin de la cafetière à café pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, me prenant totalement par surprise, comme si c'était une habitude. Je ne fis pas la moindre remarque, préférant garder le silence, après tout j'avais donné mon accord pour essayer alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher. Et puis, honnêtement, reprocheriez-vous à un homme comme Bellamy de vous embrasser ? Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Programme de la journée ?, s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Mon regard quitta le liquide noirâtre de ma tasse pour rencontrer celui de Bellamy.

\- Ma charmante mère m'a invité à passer cette après-midi. Soupirai-je.

\- Je vois. Et par invité, tu veux sûrement dire ordonner. Comprit-il.

\- Humhum. Approuvai-je.

Il me sourit tendrement :

\- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. Relativisa-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis : ça, c'est parce que tu es son chouchou.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Je ris légèrement :

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai.

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu as une répétition cette après-midi. Lui rappelai-je.

\- Comment tu le sais ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Je montrai, d'un geste vague de la main, son programme de répétition que nous avait fait parvenir son agent afin d'être sûr qu'il n'oublie pas et qui était présentement accroché sur le frigo.

\- Tu l'as accroché sur le frigo ?

\- J'en avais mare que ça traîne sur la table du salon. Expliquai-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- C'est vrai que c'est mieux là. Considéra-t-il. Mais, vraiment, je peux venir avec toi.

\- Bellamy, tu ne vas pas louper une répétition parce que j'ai des problèmes relationnels avec ma mère.

Il fronça les sourcils et ce froncement n'allait pas s'arranger avec ce que j'avais à dire.

\- En parlant de problèmes relationnels avec nos mère... Repris-je lentement sous son regard interrogateur. J'ai écouté le répondeur ce matin et ta mère y a laissé un message hier soir pendant qu'on était chez mes parents.

Son regard se durcit, ses traits se tendirent et sa mâchoire tressauta :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Nous inviter à manger chez elle.

Il rit sans amusement.

\- Peut-être que... Commençai-je.

Son regard froid se posa sur moi et j'en perdis le fils de ma phrase. Clignant des yeux, je lâcha pathétiquement :

\- C'est ta mère.

\- Seulement de nom.

\- Écoute, je sais que ta relation avec ta mère est loin d'être stable mais, honnêtement, c'est ta mère alors peut-être que tu devrais te laisser le temps de la réflexion.

\- Elle n'est même pas venue à l'enterrement d'Octavia !, hurla-t-il, furieux.

En une seconde des flash de ce fameux enterrement passèrent devant mes yeux. Des images telles que son cercueil descendant lentement dans le trou creusé à cet effet. Des sensations telles que la main de Bellamy qui serrait la mienne. Des sentiments tels que l'abandon et cette profonde douleur.

\- Sa propre fille. Cette femme est sans cœur. Cette femme n'est pas notre mère, ok ?, continua-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, peut-être deux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler et me reprendre. J'inspirai profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux sur Bellamy. Il semblait s'être rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'air énervé, en réalité son visage n'était plus qu'un masque d'inquiétude et de regret.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus et...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais mon cerveau la termina de lui-même « et te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs » ou plutôt « et réveiller une douleur qui ne disparaîtrait jamais ». Mais, dans ses yeux, je vis qu'il n'avait pas simplement réveillé la mienne. Alors, j'avançai d'un pas dans sa direction sous son regard prudent, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire. Je levai une main tremblante d'émotion, me débattant toujours contre cette douleur, et je la posai sur sa joue. Je le sentis doucement se détendre sous mon contact et je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fais ça, j'avais simplement besoin de le sentir, besoin de faire disparaître nos deux douleurs et la seule chose qui avait toujours réussit à alléger la mienne c'était lui.

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi pour me serrer plus fort contre lui alors qu'il intensifiait notre baiser, sa langue glissant entre mes lèvres pour jouer avec la mienne.

Merde, je pourrais bien être réellement, totalement, éperdument amoureuse de cet homme. Et ce qui craint avec l'amour c'est, qu'à présent, il a tout le pouvoir de me briser. Ensemble ou pas ensemble. Alors autant prendre le risque, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Une de mes mains glissa dans ses cheveux pour caresser ses boucles sombres. Une des siennes glissa sous mon haut de pyjama pour caresser mon dos. Je frissonnai violemment et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres ce qui, par ricochet, me fit sourire également. Il attrapa mes hanches et me souleva pour me poser sur la table alors que mes jambes se refermaient autour de sa taille. Ce simple geste réveilla un souvenir...

* * *

 _Les porte de l'ascenseur se refermèrent alors que Bellamy appuyait sur l'étage de notre suite. Il se retourna et me plaqua durement contre les parois de l'ascenseur, me faisant gémir de douleur, alors que ses lèvres prenaient possession des miennes. Puis, elles glissèrent dans mon cou alors que je gloussai en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière et ramener sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses mains remontèrent lentement ma robe blanche pour se poser sur mes cuisses et me soulever, m'obligeant à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je gémis encore quand il se colla contre moi pour m'empêcher de glisser et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair de mes cuisses._

 _Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit et il me reposa lentement par terre avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer à sa suite. Chancelante, je le suivis à travers le couloir jusqu'à une porte. Nous gloussâmes alors qu'il tenta plusieurs fois d'insérer la clé dans la serrure. Merde, on avait bien trop bus._

 _La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il reprit ma main pour me mener à l'intérieur. On regarda tous deux autour de nous et, alors que je m'apprêtais à faire un commentaire sur la beauté de la chambre, il tira sur ma main, qui était toujours dans la sienne, me plaquant ainsi contre son torse, son autre main glissa derrière ma nuque et ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. J'agrippai les revers de sa veste en cuir pour la dégager de ses épaules et la faire tomber par terre avant de lui ôter son tee-shirt noir. En un mouvement, ma robe rejoignait la pile de vêtement par terre. Il me souleva, j'enroulai à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à la recherche de la chambre. Après nous avoir heurté à des murs et manqués de trébucher plusieurs fois, ce qui nous avait bien fait rire, il l'a trouva finalement et nous laissa tomber sur le lit gigantesque au centre de la pièce. Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de river ses yeux aux miens et de caresser ma joue de son pouce, son poids reposant sur son autre bras._

 _\- Je t'aime Clarke Blake._

 _Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je gloussai à l'entente de mon nouveau nom de famille._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, Bellamy Blake._

 _Et, perdue dans la profondeur abyssal de ses yeux, je le pensais réellement. À vrai dire, je ne pensais à rien d'autre._

* * *

Je me statufiai dans ses bras, me rappelant enfin de cette nuit. Cette nuit où, à ma plus grande surprise, je n'avais eus aucun doute quant à mes choix ou mes sentiments. Sur le moment, je n'avais même pas conscience que j'étais _si_ bourré que je ne me souviendrais pas de ce qui s'était passé. Non, cette nuit-là j'étais heureuse.

\- Clarke ?, s'étonna Bellamy.

Il s'était légèrement reculer et me détaillais avec précaution. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens et y fouilla pour trouver une quelconque indication. Je levai à nouveau la main pour la poser sur sa joue, mes yeux parcourant chaque millimètre carré de son visage.

\- Je viens juste de... de me rappeler. Murmurai-je.

\- De quoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur avant de finalement avouer :

\- De nous. De notre mariage. De toute cette nuit-là.

Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant d'admettre :

\- Pour moi ça fais un moment que je m'en souviens.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai voulus qu'on essais réellement de faire fonctionner ce mariage parce que je m'en suis souvenu et j'ai... Je ne sais pas, je n'avais juste plus aucun doute.

Il soupira lourdement en tentant de reculer mais mes jambes ne se desserrèrent pas autour de sa taille. Il me regarda avec surprise.

\- Je... Je ne regrette rien, Bellamy. Bafouillai-je.

Et je fus surprise de découvrir que je le pensais réellement :

\- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir bus comme un trou, que cela m'est poussé à m'enfuir à Végas avec toi, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir épousé.

Ses yeux fouillèrent à nouveau les miens, cherchant à s'assurer que c'était la vérité.

\- Je t'aime, Bellamy Blake. Dieu seul sait combien tu me rend dingue, mais je t'aime. Avouai-je.

Il sourit largement :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke Blake. Même si, comme tu le sais, tu es une emmerdeuse à 90% du temps.

\- Oh, ça, oui je sais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends.

\- Surprenant. Commenta-t-il.

\- Choquant. Ajoutai-je.

Il sourit malicieusement en se baissant à nouveau pour prendre possession de mes lèvres.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Le réconfort de ses bras.**

By Lilly

* * *

Salut à tous !

Oui, oui, je sais : je suis une terrible personne qui disparaît de la surface de la terre sans prévenir. Désolé…

J'ai reçu un message en début de semaine qui me demandait si cette fiction était définitivement arrêtée ou s'il y aurait une suite. Donc, comme vous l'aurez compris avec ce nouveau chapitre : il y a une suite.

Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est vrai que j'ai été pas mal obnubilé par ma formation et que je n'ai plus trop le temps de rien et, surtout, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche avec absolument TOUTES mes histoires. Je pense que cela vient de la fatigue.

Je ne voyais pas de suite à cette fiction, je n'arrivai plus à imaginer ce qui pourrait bien se passer, mais suite à ce fameux message du début de semaine j'ai décidé de relire ma fiction depuis le début et en la lisant des idées me sont venus. PLEINS d'idées, alors je ne sais pas encore quoi garder et quoi jeter à la poubelle mais en tout cas mon cerveau fourmille et c'est vraiment génial parce que ça faisait longtemps !

Enfin bref, une petite surprise vous attend dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez (une de mes fameuses idées qui n'était, je tiens le préciser, absolument pas prévu quand je me suis lancé dans cette fiction)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Complétement las de cette journée sans fin, je poussai la porte de l'appartement pour rentrer et retirai mes chaussures en soupirant de soulagement. Home sweet home.

\- C'est moi !, lançai-je comme à mon habitude.

Une habitude stupide, c'est vrai, qui d'autre cela pourrait être ? Bellamy se contenta de répondre :

\- Salon.

Je souris. On devenait vraiment trop routinier, bientôt on finirait comme ces vieux couples. Avant cette remarque m'aurait fait prendre mes jambes à mon cou, aujourd'hui ça ne me semble plus si terrible. J'arrivai dans le salon, Bellamy était assis dans le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

\- Comment était ta journée ?, s'enquit-il sans relever les yeux.

\- Interminable. Et ta répétition ?

\- Parfait. Ta mère t'a encore rendu dingue ?

\- Ma mère ne serait pas ma mère si elle ne me rendait pas dingue. Soupirai-je.

Il dû terminer ce qu'il faisait car il referma l'ordinateur et me fit signe d'approcher. Je souris, quittant l'entrée du salon pour aller m'asseoir sur lui, en chemin je larguai l'énorme bouquin de ma mère sur la table basse.

\- Salut chérie. Murmura-t-il.

Je souris d'avantage mais avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre, sa main glissa dans mes cheveux et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, il jeta un œil au livre sur la table et fronça les sourcils :

\- Wedding Planner ?, lut-il sur la couverture. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ceci, mon amour, est le livre qui est censé m'aider à organiser notre mariage.

\- Une idée de ta mère ?, comprit-il.

\- Tout à fait. Il contient différents modèles de robes de demoiselle d'honneur, des échantillons de nappe de table, des nuanciers de couleurs, des modèles de pliage de serviette, etc, etc, etc… Enumérai-je.

\- Elle cherche juste à t'aider. La défendit-il.

\- C'est dingue comment tu arrives toujours à défendre ma mère alors que tu ne laisses pas la moindre chance à la tienne. Rétorquai-je.

\- Ça c'est bas.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a une raison à mon commentaire : Ta mère a encore laissé un message pour nous inviter à manger.

En effet, ces deux derniers mois ça mère appelait tous les mardis pour nous inviter à manger le samedi suivant. Et, chaque fois, la réponse de Bellamy était la même.

\- Pas la peine de répondre, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Soupirai-je en me relevant.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je lui laisse une chance.

\- C'est ta famille, Bellamy. La seule qui te reste. Rappelai-je.

\- C'est faux. Je t'ai toi, ma femme et tu es la seule famille dont j'ai besoin. Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire énorme.

\- Gardes tes jolies phrases, je sais que tu cherches juste à détourner mon attention.

\- Je le pense. Assurait-il en se retenant de rire.

\- J'espère bien ! Je m'apprête à remonter l'allée une deuxième fois pour toi. Rétorquai-je le brandissant le bouquin.

Soudain, il devint sérieux et je fronçai les sourcils :

\- Bébé ?, souffla-t-il.

Il releva les yeux pour voir que je le regardai déjà.

\- J'aimerai qu'on… clarifie quelque chose.

\- Tu me fais peur d'un coup.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je reposai le livre sur la table basse et vint m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Ça se passe bien nous deux, n'est-ce pas ? On est heureux ? On est un vrai couple maintenant ?

\- Oui, oui et oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?, m'inquiétai-je.

\- Non, non. Moi aussi je le penses, vraiment, tout est parfait.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, Clarke.

\- Et je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je prudemment.

\- J'aimerais juste que tu sache que si je me remarie avec toi c'est parce que je le veux, d'accord ?

Je clignai des yeux, surprise.

\- Bellamy… Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'en parler que tu savais que… que… que cette fois c'est un vrai mariage parce qu'on est ensemble et qu'on est… bien.

\- On est parfait. Rectifiait-il.

Je lui souris tendrement.

\- Moi aussi je t'épouse, à nouveau, parce que je le veux mais… Ce que moi je veux que tu saches c'est que… Oui, au début notre premier mariage était faux mais il est devenu vrai, à mes yeux on est déjà mariés.

Il sourit largement :

\- Donc tu diras oui ?

\- Sans la moindre hésitation. Et toi ?

\- Idem.

\- Parfait !

\- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, occupons-nous de ce super livre que ta mère t'a donné. Dit-il en attrapant le livre.

Je soupirai. Je venait de passer l'après-midi à écouter ma mère me décrire chacune de ces pages.

\- Ou alors !, commençai-je avec entrain. On pourrait laisser le livre sur cette table et aller dans la chambre ?, proposai-je.

\- Madame Blake tenteriez-vous de corrompre votre mari ?, demanda Bellamy faussement outré.

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur Blake.

\- Eh bien cela ne fonctionne pas cette fois, on va s'occuper de ce mariage.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Madame Blake, je compte bien vous épouser autant de fois que nécessaire.

\- Eh bien, j'espère qu'on s'arrêtera à deux fois. Tu vois, je ne suis pas très fan des mariages.

\- Sans rire ?! Tout comme tu n'es pas très fan du romantisme.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ça me fait rire. Me défendis-je.

\- Allez, au travail !

Je commençai à bouder.

\- Réfléchi chérie, sois tu t'en occupes avec moi sois tu passes d'autres magnifiques et agréables journées avec ta charmante mère pour le faire. Alors préfères-tu : avec moi ou avec elle ?, demanda-t-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Ça c'est vraiment petit !

\- Ouai, je sais, mais ça marche, non ?

\- Montre-moi ces robes de demoiselles d'honneurs. Soupirai-je.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

\- Chérie ?

Je relevai la tête de l'ordi pour regarder Bellamy qui me regardait d'un air mal à l'aise et anxieux. Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise. Bellamy n'était le genre de mec à stresser, en réalité il prenait tout de façon détacher généralement parce qu'il était ainsi, il y avait toujours plus grave dans la vie.

\- Que fais-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait demander mais ne voulant pas le brusquer, je répondis l'air de rien.

\- La playlist pour le mariage, j'ai mis les musiques dont tu m'as parlé et j'aimerais qu'on choisisse ensemble une de tes musiques pour notre danse. Expliquai-je.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

J'attendis ensuite qu'il embraye sur la véritable raison de cet air coincé mais il resta silencieux. Je perdis patience :

\- Allons-nous encore tourner autour du pot longtemps ou vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul ?, m'enquis-je.

O.K. toute bonne résolution n'est peut-être pas faites pour durer… Cela eut au moins l'effet de le faire rire.

\- J'ai décidé d'écouter ton conseil.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le seul que je n'ai pas suivi. Celui que tu réitère encore et encore.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Samedi soir nous dînons chez ma mère.

Je me décomposai. Venait-il réellement de dire qu'on allait manger chez sa mère ?

\- Vraiment ?, demandai-je, sceptique.

\- Je l'ai appelé aujourd'hui suite à son message d'hier soir pour lui confirmer notre venu.

\- Vraiment ?, répétai-je.

\- Ouai, elle avait l'air tout aussi choqué que toi.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu enfin décidé de m'écouter après autant de tentatives ?

\- Parce que le mariage approche et que… je ne sais pas, j'ai voulus… je ne sais pas.

\- Bien… Bien.

\- Donc c'est O.K. pour toi ?

\- Bellamy, je bataille avec toi depuis des mois, bien sûr que c'est O.K. !

* * *

 _Le fameux repas…_

La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Bellamy.

\- Bonsoir. Dit-elle sur la réserve.

\- Bonsoir.

L'ambiance était définitivement tendue. Elle se décala sur le côté pour nous laisser entrer et nous nous dirigeâmes tous en direction de la salle à manger. Bellamy marqua un temps d'arrêt en découvrant la table et comme, certainement inconsciemment, il cherchait n'importe quelle raison de faire capoter cette réunion familiale, il sauta sur la première occasion venue :

\- Quatre couverts ?, s'étonna Bellamy.

\- Oui, en effet nous seront quatre. Confirma sa mère.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Entends une seconde… Tu me harcèle depuis deux mois pour qu'on viennent manger juste pour me présenter ton nouveau mec ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon mec, Bellamy, je n'ai pas de petit-ami ou de compagnon ou de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

\- Alors qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est moi. Intervint une voix féminine. La quatrième personne, c'est moi.

Je me figeai à l'entente de cette voix, mon cœur cessa carrément de battre et ma tête se mise à tourner. Lentement, je me retournai et perdis mon souffle. Bellamy attrapa ma main, fort et je ne serai la sienne que plus fort. Un peu comme quand on se pince pour se prouver qu'on n'est pas en train de rêver. Et alors que le sol s'effondrait sous nos pieds, Bellamy et moi murmurons :

\- Octavia…


	11. Chapitre 10

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà la suite, elle ne s'est pas fait trop attendre )

J'ai bien ris en voyant vos réactions quant à la non-mort d'Octavia (oui, je sais, ça ne se dit pas !)

En imaginant ce qui avait bien pus arriver à Octavia tous ces mois, je me suis mise à imaginer une histoire et j'hésite à en faire une fiction… La question est : est-ce que je fais une fiction parallèle sur Octavia et Lincoln ou est-ce que j'en fais une autre, qui n'aurait rien à voir avec celle-ci, mais en partant de cette idée sur Clarke et Bellamy ?

Bref, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais vos avis, même si pour l'instant je vais principalement me concentrer sur celle-ci.

* * *

 **Le Réconfort de ses Bras**

OoOoO

 _Par Lilly_

OoOoO

 **Chapitre 10**

Octavia se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause de nos réactions. Nous n'avons toujours pas dit un seul mot depuis que nous avons prononcés son nom, nous sommes toujours debout au même exact endroit, nos mains agrippées l'une à l'autre comme si nous risquions de tomber dans un précipice sans fond, le temps s'étire et j'en perd presque la notion.

J'ai envie de crier de joie, de peur, de pleurer, de me pincer, de me gifler, de la gifler elle pour tous ces mois de douleur…

\- Salut. Souffle-t-elle enfin.

Je reprends brusquement ma respiration, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Bellamy lâche ma main pour tirer une chaise et s'y laisser tomber. Cette fois, sans sa main, j'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais tomber dans ce précipice et que personne n'arrivera à me rattraper. J'ai peur de bouger, j'ai peur que cela me réveille, que je revienne à la réalité et qu'elle ne soit plus là. Alors je reste immobile.

\- Tu es… vivante. Murmure Bellamy abasourdi.

\- Je… Commence Octavia avant de se racler la gorge pour simplement répondre un petit : Oui.

\- On t'a enterré.

\- Je n'étais pas dans le…

\- Ouai, visiblement.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Il dure peut-être cinq minutes, je n'en sais rien, avant que leur mère ne suggère :

\- On devrait peut-être tous s'asseoir.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de me rappeler comment bouger. Bellamy vole à mon secours en tirant la chaise qui se trouve à côté de lui, de sorte que je n'ai qu'à me laisser tomber dessus. Octavia approche lentement pour s'asseoir face à moi alors que sa mère s'installe à ses côtés, face à Bellamy.

\- Que voulez-vous boire ?, demande chaleureusement Madame Blake comme si tout allait bien.

\- Un scotch. Souffle Bellamy.

\- Une vodka coca. Répond Octavia, mal à l'aise.

Elle sert le verre de Bellamy et celui d'Octavia avant de m'interroger du regard. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à parler, avant de finalement la refermer.

\- Comme moi. Dit Octavia.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur ma meilleure amie qui me couve d'un regard bienveillant et inquiet. Lorsque Madame Blake dépose mon verre devant moi, j'y plonge le regard, trouvant plus facile de me perdre dans le liquide noirâtre que dans le regard de ma meilleure amie supposée être morte.

\- Où étais-tu ?, demande Bellamy d'une voix trop dure à mon goût.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Soupire Octavia.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, parce que cinq mois c'est long. Rétorque-t-il.

\- Presque 6. Soufflé-je d'une voix se rapprochant d'avantage d'un couinement.

\- Presque 6. Confirme Bellamy.

\- J'ai… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Admet-elle. Enfin, autre chose que de vous avoir fait croire que j'étais morte.

\- On t'écoute. L'encourage Bellamy.

\- Je sortais avec ce garçon depuis plusieurs mois et… ça se passait vraiment bien. Enfin au début, c'était génial. Et un jour j'ai appris qu'il prenait de la drogue, j'ai eu du mal à le digérer mais j'ai décidé de rester avec lui, je pensais pouvoir le sauver. Sauf que quelque temps plus tard j'ai appris qu'il était à la tête d'un réseau de vente et… il m'a dit qu'il devait pas mal de fric autour de lui et que s'il ne remboursait pas, il se ferait tuer… Alors je l'ai aidé à en vendre.

Je sursaute en relevant mon regard sur elle. Rouge de honte, elle à la tête basse.

\- Tu as quoi ?, articule Bellamy.

\- Je sais que c'était stupide. Assure-t-elle. Mais je l'aimais tellement… Le truc c'est que je me suis fait arrêter par les flics et ils m'ont laissé le choix entre porter le chapeau et aller en taule ou les aider à le coffrer et… à m'en sortir avec un avertissement. J'ai choisis de les aider, seulement mon petit-ami l'a découvert et…

Elle essuie une larme sur sa joue.

\- Il a bousillé les freins de ma voiture. Les flics ont pensé que je ferais mieux de faire croire que j'étais morte avant de réellement l'être jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez de preuves pour les envoyer en prison et que je vienne témoigner au procès. Cela ne devait pas prendre aussi longtemps…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! J'aurais pu te protéger !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais sous protection…

\- Où ?

\- En banlieue… Avec deux gardes du corps pour moi toute seule, tu imagines ?

\- Et maintenant, ça en est où cette histoire ?, s'enquiert-il.

\- Ils ont eu assez d'éléments pour les arrêtés, le jugement est après-demain, alors je dois encore faire profil-bas jusque-là.

Bellamy acquiesce lentement, assimilant.

\- Tu n'as encore rien dis.

Je cligne des yeux en comprenant que c'est à moi qu'elle parle.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Dis-moi. Insiste-t-elle.

\- Je pense que je suis heureuse que ma meilleure amie soit vivante même si c'est un choc et que tu m'as manqué plus que tout… Mais je pense aussi que je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, que je ne me doutais de rien de tout ça et que… Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, même quand tout était neuf et beau.

Elle ouvre la bouche comme pour me répondre avant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu as raison.

\- On t'a cru morte, O. Enchéri Bellamy. Et même si avec tout ce que tu viens de nous dire, c'est tout à fait légitime et qu'on a absolument aucun droit de t'en vouloir d'avoir sauvé ta vie... Tu étais morte. On a dû t'enterrer, on a dû trouver un moyen de survivre à tout ça et crois-moi c'était loin d'être simple.

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue en me remémorant que trop bien cette douleur.

\- Tu sais que Clarke n'a quasiment pas dormit pendant tout un mois ? Et que depuis qu'elle y est enfin parvenu, elle se réveille toutes les nuits à cause de cauchemar ? Majoritairement en pleurant.

Comment le savait-il ? Il dormait quand je me réveillai, enfin c'était ce que je pensais…

\- Tu sais que je me rends tous les jours sur ta tombe pour en changer les fleurs ?, poursuit-il.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la serre parce qu'il s'emballe, parce que je commence à entendre le tremblement de sa voix et que je sens toute sa peine.

\- Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous. Et je t'assure que ça ne l'était pas pour moi non plus.

Le silence s'installe doucement.

\- Tu le savais ?, demande Bellamy d'un coup, comme si l'idée venait de lui venir.

\- Pour Octavia ?, s'enquiert sa mère.

\- Oui, pour Octavia, tu le savais ?

\- Oui. Admet-elle. Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais loupé le vrai enterrement de ma fille ?

\- Tu as loupé tellement d'autres choses. Rétorque-t-il, cassant.

Elle encaisse, ne rétorquant rien.

\- Et pourquoi était-elle au courant ?, demande Bellamy à Octavia.

\- Parce que… quand les flics m'ont dit ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire de moi j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Et tu l'as choisie elle ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te choisir toi ou même Clarke, jamais vous ne m'auriez laissés faire ça !

\- Certainement pas, non, nous on t'aurait protégé, on aurait pris soin de toi !, s'offusque Bellamy.

\- Parce que tu crois que vous auriez pu la protéger d'un cartel de drogue ?! Non mais soyons sérieux !, s'exclame Madame Blake d'une voix agressive.

\- Ne lui parlez pas comme ça. Interviens-je, froidement.

\- Un commentaire, Madame Blake ?, me défie-t-elle.

\- Je viens tout juste de le faire. Répliqué-je.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es ici chez moi, jeune fille.

\- Et je vous rappelle que c'est à mon mari que vous vous adressez, madame. Rétorqué-je sur le même ton.

\- Qui est aussi mon fils.

\- Quand ça t'arrange. Intervient Bellamy.

\- Ça suffit !, s'exclame Octavia.

Pendant un instant, j'ai un flashback et je repense à toutes ces fois où Octavia interrompait nos disputes, sauf qu'à l'époque elles étaient entre Bellamy et moi. Comment une fille aussi sage et mâture a-t-elle pu être mêlé à une affaire de drogue ?

\- On devrait rentrer. Murmure Bellamy.

Je jette un coup d'œil hésitant à Octavia, elle le remarque et assure :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je dois retourner me planquer de toute façon… Lincoln va passer me chercher.

\- Lincoln ?, interroge Bellamy.

\- Un de mes gardes du corps.

Il acquiesce.

\- Dîner à la maison demain soir ?, propose-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu nous parleras de ces cinq derniers mois.

\- Et vous me raconterez votre mariage. Répond-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Adjugé.

Puis, il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main :

\- Allons-y.

Je l'attrape pour qu'il m'aide à me lever, puis je me dirige vers Octavia que je serre dans mes bras, inspirant cette odeur familière et rassurante.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais de disparaître de ma vie. Préviens-je.

\- Promis, je ne vais plus nulle part.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt.

Elle me sourit avant de passer dans les bras de son frère qui la serre si fort et si longtemps que je pense un instant qu'elle va suffoquer.

\- A demain. Souffle-t-il.

Sa voix sonne presque comme une question, alors Octavia répond d'une voix sûre :

\- A demain.

* * *

 ** _Le lendemain soir_**

Bellamy ouvre la porte à la volée et ne laisse même pas le temps à Octavia de dire « ouf » qu'il l'a déjà attiré dans ses bras.

\- Enfin tu es là !

Il la relâche et lui fait remarquer d'une voix sévère :

\- Tu es en retard de cinq minutes.

\- Excuses-moi, il y avait du monde sur la route.

\- Je me suis inquiété.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais plus jamais le droit d'arriver une minute en retard de ma vie. Plaisante Octavia.

\- Disons que je t'ai déjà enterré une fois et, puisque maintenant je sais à quoi ressemble mon pire cauchemar, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser la moindre occasion de le réaliser à nouveau !, répond Bellamy sur le ton de la badinerie.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ?!

\- Clarke est tout à fait d'accord avec moi !

\- Non, Clarke est beaucoup plus raisonnable que toi.

D'un coup, ils se retournent tous deux d'un même mouvement dans ma direction en m'interrogeant :

\- Clarke ?

Je lève les mains devant moi en reculant d'un pas :

\- O.K., je ne prendrais pas partie dans ce débat. De plus, je tiens à vous rappeler que ce n'est normalement pas mon rôle d'intervenir pendant les disputes.

\- Dans quelles disputes voudrais-tu que j'interviennes maintenant que vous êtes mariés et amoureux ?, rétorque Octavia.

\- Attend que la période « lune de miel » sois terminée et je suis sûr que tu auras de nouveau plein de disputes à interrompre. Certifié-je.

\- On ne serait plus nous si on ne se disputait plus. Approuve Bellamy.

\- Surtout que c'est un abruti. Ajouté-je.

\- Et qu'elle est une emmerdeuse à 90% du temps. Conclut Bellamy.

\- Eh bien, je vois que le mariage n'a rien arrangé, hein ?, plaisante Octavia.

\- Tu vois à quel point on avait besoin de toi ?, répond Bellamy en passant un bras sur ses épaules.


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde !

Ce chapitre a certes été un peu plus long à venir que le précédent mais il m'a demandé beaucoup de réflexion et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en vous priant de ne pas trop me haïr !

Bisous bisous !

OoOoO

 **Le Réconfort de ses Bras**

Par Lilly

OoOoO

 **Chapitre 11**

Perdue dans mes pensées, je continue de frotter l'assiette entre mes mains bien qu'elle soit déjà plus que propre, quand Bellamy arrive à mes côtés, me faisant sursauter :

\- Tu sais, ça aurait pu attendre demain matin.

Je relève les yeux sur lui qui, tenant un plat vide et l'ajoutant à ma pile de vaisselles sales, me dévisage.

\- C'est plus dur de réussir à ravoir les plats le lendemain. Réponds-je vaguement.

Il fronce les sourcils, pas dupe une seconde, mais ne relève pas.

\- Tu n'es pas bien bavarde ce soir. Commente-t-il.

\- Tu trouves ?, demandé-je, faignant l'étonnement.

\- Je dirais même étrangement silencieuse. Assure-t-il.

\- Oh… je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

\- Clarke… soupire-t-il.

\- Hum ?

\- Je crois que cette assiette est propre.

Mes yeux tombent sur l'assiette entre mes mains, toujours la même, et je soupire. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle est propre. Je rince la mousse et la pose sur l'égouttoir avant de passer à une autre.

\- Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de faire la vaisselle et venir avec nous ?, demande-t-il.

\- Je préfère terminer, je vous rejoins après.

\- Et tu crois qu'Octavia sera encore là une fois que tu auras finis de frotter toute la vaisselle ?

Cette fois, je le fusille du regard :

\- Bellamy, fou-moi la paix. Ça va c'est assez clair comme ça ?

\- Eh bien, au moins je retrouve ton franc parler. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un moment seule, tu peux comprendre ça ? Est-ce que tu peux, pour une fois, simplement la fermer et me foutre la paix ?

J'aurai aimé qu'il s'énerve et qu'il me réponde sur le même ton. J'aurai aimé qu'on se dispute. Je sais que c'est horrible à dire, mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin… à la place, il penche la tête sur le côté et me dévisage que d'avantage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alors je craque, une larme roule sur ma joue.

\- Je n'y arrive pas…

\- A ?

\- A faire comme si tout allait bien ! A faire comme si c'était un banal repas de famille ! On l'a enterré Bellamy ! Elle nous a mentis ! Elle… Mon Dieu je n'y arrive pas d'accord ?! Comment a-t-elle put nous faire ça ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas simplement eu confiance en nous ? Je veux dire… tu es son frère et moi… j'ai toujours été là pour elle, non ? Je veux dire… Je pense avoir toujours été là et…

La main de Bellamy se pose sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes alors qu'Octavia, debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine, intervient :

\- Oui, tu l'as toujours été.

Nos regards se tournent alors vers elle qui tente de réprimer ses larmes.

\- J'ai bêtement crus que les choses pouvaient simplement reprendre comme avant mais… tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

Je reste un instant sans voix avant que la réponse ne sorte par elle-même :

\- Non.

Elle acquiesce lentement, semblant accuser le coup.

\- Je comprends. Murmure-t-elle.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Rétorqué-je.

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise et j'enchaîne :

\- Je suis furieuse, ok ? J'aimerais ne pas l'être. J'aimerais être cette fille suffisamment compréhensive pour simplement passer à autre chose mais je ne le suis pas. Et, vraiment, j'en suis sincèrement désolé ! Mais tout ce que je vois quand je te regarde c'est un cercueil qui descend dans la terre, ce sont des mensonges, de la douleur et de la trahison. Et je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Clarke… Murmure Bellamy d'un ton outré.

\- Non, ça va. Assure Octavia. Je comprends. Tu as juste besoin de temps.

\- Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas si les choses pourront un jour redevenir comme avant.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Supplie-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas que cette histoire de fausse mort, Octavia ! Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu sortais avec ce type depuis des mois ! Tu dealais ! Tu… Mais merde O, j'étais là tout ce temps ! J'aurai pu tout entendre, vraiment et j'aurai continué à être là. Mais même bien avant ta fausse mort, notre amitié n'était déjà pas ce que je croyais.

Cette fois les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

\- Ne te méprend pas, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, vraiment. Mais au moins quand tu étais morte, je pouvais me persuader qu'on avait une amitié extraordinaire, maintenant je ne peux simplement plus me voiler la face.

\- Clarke !, s'exclame Bellamy.

Elle étouffe un sanglot dans sa main et mon cœur se serre, me criant à quel point je suis une horrible personne et me suppliant de courir la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais je suis tellement furieuse que j'en suis incapable. A la place, je m'essuie rageusement les mains sur un torchon que je jette ensuite négligemment sur le plan de travail avant de la contourner pour aller m'enfermer dans notre chambre.

Octavia dû rester un peu après ça, car Bellamy ne me rejoignit pas tout de suite et j'entendis des bruits de conversations, sans pouvoir pour autant en discerner les paroles.

C'est une heure plus tard que la porte s'ouvre. Je suis assise contre la tête de lit, un livre sur les jambes. Livre dans lequel je tente de me plonger sans grand succès. Pas parce qu'il n'est pas intéressant mais parce que ma tête est ailleurs. Quand je comprends enfin que Bellamy restera prostré dans l'entrée jusqu'à obtention de mon attention, je replace le marque-page dans le livre – seulement trois pages plus long qu'il y a une heure – et le dépose sur la table de chevet. Pour autant, cela me demande une minute supplémentaire pour remonter mon regard dans le sien. Je ne saurais exactement déchiffrer son expression, un mélange de douleur, de déception et de compréhension. Un cocktail étrange qui me vrille l'estomac dans la seconde, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre. Puis, il parle :

\- Je comprends ta colère. Assure-t-il. Je la comprends parce que je la partage. Si tu savais à quel point je suis furieux mais… Contrairement à toi, j'arrive à compartimenter et je me dis que, au final, le plus important c'est d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur vivante. J'aimerais tellement que tu réagisses ainsi toi aussi, que tu ne rendes pas les choses si compliquées… Mais tu en es incapable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moi aussi c'est ce que j'aimerais. J'aimerais être comme toi. Avoir ta bonté. Mais je ne l'ai pas.

\- C'est faux.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Là où toi es bonté, moi je suis rancœur. Et j'ai essayé de ne pas créer de mélodrame, tu te souviens ? Mais c'est toi qui est venu remuer le couteau dans la plaie en venant me trouver dans la cuisine ! J'arrivais parfaitement à me contenir avant ça, c'est toi qui a tout fait exploser !

\- Oh, je vois ! Donc le fait que tu sois une fille caractérielle au caractère instable c'est de ma faute ?

\- Vas te faire foutre !

\- Non mais dis-moi Clarke ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que je continue à supporter ton humeur de merde et que tu fasses la gueule pendant tout le reste du repas ? Ou peut-être que j'aurais pu te laisser faire tranquillement ta vaisselle dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia partes, parce que c'était bien ça ton plan ?

Je saute hors de lit, pointant un doigt accusateur sur son torse :

\- Déjà on aurait pu avoir cette putain de conversation après qu'elle soit partit !

\- Et qu'étais-je censé dire à ma petite sœur pendant que tu étais enfermé dans la cuisine ?

\- J'avais juste besoin d'un moment, d'accord ?

\- Peu importe tes états d'âme Clarke, c'est ma sœur !, hurle-t-il.

\- Et je suis ta femme !, rétorqué-je en hurlant aussi fort que lui.

Ce rappel à l'ordre à l'effet de nous calmer tous les deux, faisant retomber la pression d'au moins dix étages. Je pâli à l'idée qu'il s'agit de notre première grosse dispute depuis… Eh bien, depuis que nous avons décidé que son mariage était réel. Le pire c'est que je ne supporte même plus sa présence, je ne peux même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Je l'entends soupirer profondément avant de faire un pas vers moi, sa main allant à la rencontre de la mienne. Mais je l'esquive, reculant d'un pas.

\- Clarke. Souffle-t-il.

Je lui tourne et me dirige dans l'armoire y attrapant un sac et commençant à y fourrer des affaires. Au moins un change pour le lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'enquiert-il, dépité.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour y récupérer ma brosse à dent et ma brosse à cheveux en répondant :

\- Je vais dormir chez Raven.

\- C'est complétement ridicule. Si tu veux me punir en faisant chambre à part, il y a deux autres chambres dans cet appartement !

\- Je ne veux pas seulement faire chambre à part, je ne veux même pas me trouver dans le même appartement que toi.

\- Clarke !, s'exclame-t-il.

J'enfile un manteau, sans penser que je vais avoir l'air totalement ridicule en traversant la ville en pyjama mais après tout je n'avais qu'à aller de l'appartement à la voiture et de la voiture à l'appartement de Raven. Il attrape mon poignet au moment où je termine de mettre mes chaussures :

\- Tu me quittes ?

Il paraît affolé, même paniqué.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'espace.

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît.

\- Je serais de retour demain.

\- Clarke.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Sur ces mots, je m'arrache à sa prise et je quitte l'appartement.

.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Raven ensommeillé et bougonneuse dont les yeux, en me découvrant, s'ouvrir en grand :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je murmure d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je me suis disputé avec Bellamy.

Ses lèvres forment un parfait O surprit avant de m'attirer dans ses bras et de refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière nous. Elle m'installe ensuite sur son canapé, enroulant une couverture polaire autour de moi, me fourrant un thé à la vanille dans une main et une glace – également à la vanille – dans l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, Raven… Admets-je.

Je viens de reprocher à Octavia de m'avoir fait croire à une amitié basée de façon tout à fait illusionniste sur l'honnêteté alors que c'est exactement ce que je fais avec Raven depuis plusieurs mois… Raven, mon autre meilleure amie. Celle qui, tout comme Octavia, a toujours été là.

\- A quel propos ?, s'étonne-t-elle, prudemment.

\- Tout. Réponds-je piteusement dans un haussement d'épaule désolé. C'est pour ça que je t'évite autant depuis plusieurs mois parce que ça fait… plusieurs mois qu'aucun mot sincère n'est sortie de ma bouche.

\- Clarke, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses yeux sondent les miens avec inquiétude alors que mon cœur bat plus fort, plus vite… C'est le moment. Je dois lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité. Et espérer qu'elle réussisse à me pardonner.

Alors je me lance dans mon récit. En commençant par la mort d'Octavia, de notre cuite à Bellamy et moi qui nous a mené au mariage, en passant par le chantage de ma mère, puis par l'explication de l'évolution de notre relation… Je lui raconte absolument tout, rajoutant des détails lorsqu'elle le demande. Je n'omet rien.


End file.
